Just Say It
by MasterFranny
Summary: [On rewriting] [Yaoi] Rei is in love with Kai and Bryan is in love with Tala. And one day Kai and Tala reveal them their love...
1. Just say It

MasterFranny: I needed to take a break from angsty fan fictions. So that came into my mind one day and I decided to follow the lead... tell me if you like it! Couples... can't tell because I'll screw up the story. Just read, that involves Ray, Kai, Tala and Bryan! Thanks to the one BETA reading this -she beta read this in less then 15 minuts... how she managed to do that it's still beyond me- Vampyre Neko! Thank you Vampyre!  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Ray and Bryan are in love with Kai and Tala. One day Tala and Kai say they have to tell them their love... YAOI-SHOUNEN AI WARNING  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope. I have no talent to invent such bishounen characters.  
  
"talking" 'thinking' "talking into other languages" """"""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""  
  
JUST SAY IT...  
  
ONE-SHOT  
  
The sun was falling down on the horizon, slowly fading in its reds and oranges, allowing the night to regain possession of the Earth. On the streets the temperature was already freezing, way below ten degrees.  
  
People all around the world knew Russia was famous for cold climate... expecially in that period.  
  
Of course, since living in the northern country for all their lives, people get accustomed to the cold, and for the many tourists, well, it wasn't that problem. BeyBlade Tournaments were the ony thing that mattered to them.  
  
One of the said tournaments ended some days before, and the excitement of Moscow was fading again into the peaceful laziness, turning back to its normal life without much noise.  
  
But the cold and the tournament weren't the most important things for the amber-eyed boy now looking outside the window. The kind cat's eyes were slowly moving through the white picture outside his suite, lingering on the snow covered streets and on the beutiful image of the wintry trees all around the city. He was thinking that the city looked even more beautiful today.  
  
Ray sighed, slightly bored. In fact, the day went out almost sleepily, leaving the Neko-jinn behind the window staring amazed at the sight.  
  
He wasn't however paying that much attention at the sunfall and at the red reflection of the sun, which was trying to melt everything in gold and crimson shades.  
  
It was wonderful, amazing, absolutely stunning in all his falling beauty, and still, he wasn't caring the last bit.  
  
His hair hung low and loose all around his frame, free from its usual ponytail and sash, its tips curling around his features with grace, and the teen was now combing it slowly, taking all the time required to untie its knots, while the bangs fell on his face and body in a girlish way.  
  
He looked almost like a fallen angel.  
  
His attitude and long hair always attracted a lot of fans, both male and female: he was athletic, hot and had cat-abilities... none to count his amber eyes and slight frame.  
  
He was admired and loved by many... but one sole person owned his heart.  
  
The said Neko-jinn, who was cursing slightly under his breath, trying to win over the bulk of his messed hair, was sure he was in love. The nice sensation of having someone to care for...  
  
The person?  
  
Well obviously Kai, Hiwatari Kai.  
  
It was nothing new, since he was crushing over the said slate haired teen for almost a year now, right after the tournament that made the Bladebreakers new World Champions. It was still clear in his mind, all the things happened right after Tyson beat Tala in the finals.  
  
Mr. Dickinson would shown up in their hotel room, reporting to them that Boris and Voltaire were now under trial for various crimes, and now the BladeBreakers' purpose was fulfilled. They'd saved the world, stopping the two's insane plan.  
  
And now they could just split up, returning to their boring lives... a little less boring now.  
  
Tyson and Max decided to return to Japan with Kenny, to resume their previous lives, making clear that for future competitions they were ready. Judy, Max's mom, decided to go to Japan as well, wanting to take a break from the PPB's works.  
  
Kai now no more leader of the Team, decided to stay in Russia, taking his grandfather's place and work in Biovolt to make sure none of the past deeds would happen again. Besides, he had to help the Demolition Boys... who would have known they were friends? It was a real shock to all the Bladers, especially Tyson. When they'd found the five of them chatting happily, that caused them a sudden heart attack.  
  
Ray himself didn't know where to go. He wasn't ready to return to his hometown in China, to the White Tiger's village, in part because the elders still hadn't excused him fully for his betrayal -even if Lee and the others had- and in part because he had to admit to himself he could not live without his former teamleader.  
  
Childlish but true.  
  
It started as a simple crush, because he was really hot. Besides, Ray knew for long time he wasn't straight. So he accepted the crush, happily spying at his leader with dreamy eyes, thinking it would fade sooner or later.  
  
Then the crush turned into respect and admiration. And at the end it all became something more, something deeper. Seeing Kai always behind them, helping all the team with his subtle ways, made Ray realize he was actually in love with the cold hearted, stoic bastard.  
  
How could it happen, he did not knew. The only thing he was sure about was that he couldn't leave... not now...  
  
Maybe never.  
  
So, gaining the guts to do that, he asked Kai if he could remain in Russia with him for a little, and surprisingly enough, Kai was positive.  
  
Of course remain with Kai meant he had to learn russian and convive with the Demolition Boys as well and at first Ray believed it would be hard. Bearing the company of a twist-minded red head, of the one person who sent him in the hospital, and of two other boys with strange attitudes wasn't exactly his meaning of happiness... but he had reminded himself Kai was there too, and he seemed a lot less colder.  
  
He had embraced himself for the harder way, and instead he found all of them quite easy to interact with, and a lot funnier than before. Spencer wasn't that stupid, Ian was a smart ass but was nice, and Tala was kinda freaky. Even with Bryan he'd found some kind of... acquaintance. With that, learning Russian became quite easier and now Ray talked mainly that language instead of japanese or Chinese.  
  
Ray yawned stretching in a kitten-like way, shaking slightly his head so his ebony hair would remain untangled, and then he sighed. One year spent with them... and he still hadn't admitted to Kai his feelings.  
  
Sure they had became friends, very close friends -like Kai was with the psychotic Tala-, the blue haired teen confided in Ray a lot but... nothing happened.  
  
Only friends.  
  
Just. That. Damned. Word.  
  
Ray sighed. It was harder than he first thought; not that he wasn't feeling at home: in fact he was feeling more comfortable there than with the White Tigers, but...  
  
He needed something more.  
  
And he was now sure that Ôsomething' was near.  
  
Ray attempted to comb his hair so they would look natural and sophisticated all the same and in some way he managed to achieve it, his lips curled upwards in a dreamy grin as his mind returned to the morning, to the great event he witnessed... okay, to the event he spyed on.  
  
His eyes closed in contempt as he remembered the glorious moment...  
  
"""""" (Start FlashBack)  
  
Ray was cooking something, since Bryan asked him, well, more like demanded, to eat his pancakes.  
  
Ray was a great cook and he loved doing food even if he hardly ate it, all the Demolition Boys loved eating his dishes. Strange enough, since Ray at first believed the D-Boys to never eat. But he'd come to know them all, and since Biovolt was down, even Kai managed to get his appetite back.  
  
Each one was in love with one of his specialities, and Ray was amazed by the amout of food they managed to eat and still remain thin. Even if none of them had turned into Tyson... well maybe Spencer, but he was the tallest and the bigger and he needed more food.  
  
However, Ian after tasting his cookies had gone wild, Spencer just drooled over his soup, Tala was mad about meat and Kai was quite fond of his salty bun.  
  
Well, Bryan loved pancakes. Not just the plain ones, but he loved them all, expecially the ones with blueberries and strawberries. They all managed to eat at Kai's once a week, each one demanding his favourite dish and Ray couldn't complain, since he loved cooking.  
  
So Ray was happily mixing the flour with water as Bryan watched him like a falcon -to which he was really alike- singing the new Evanescence's single under his breath.  
  
Then they heard the front door bang open and they both knew Tala and Kai were back. The two were almost inseparable, after they worked with each other. Tala had believed Kai had betrayed them, and he was really mad with him. But after the fight against Tyson Kai and Tala have had a talk and they became best friends again, together with the rest of the team.  
  
Ray spyed Bryan from his position, giving the older teen his back, and saw his eyes bright up at the sound of Tala's voice chatting with Kai. The Neko-jinn knew for a long time Bryan was in love with the russian red head, even if it took almost five months to make him confess.  
  
Bryan was in the same situation of Ray, only that he was in love with Tala for five years... five years and two months tomorrow.  
  
Ray grinned and positioned the ready pancakes in the oven to cook them, then he reached the doorknob to go and greet the two, opening it by half. And that's when Bryan and Ray heard it.  
  
Are we alone?" Tala asked in a low voice, looking around with diffident eyes.  
  
Kai shrugged I think Ray's gone shopping" he said. He told me he needed some new cooking tools... or something like that".  
  
Tala stretched, then he let himself fall on an armchair, sighing aloud with a tired face. Kai sat near him, a similar expression gracing his own.  
  
You know we have to tell them" Tala commented, looking right in Kai's eyes.  
  
The slate haired russian nodded wearily.  
  
I know, but what if they'll reject us?" he looked sourly away. What if they hate us after?  
  
Tala took a breath, closing his icy blue eyes. It's been a few months now, you know, and we can't just keep pretending. They will find out sooner or later, it's obvious. So it's better if it's us to tell them we're in love".  
  
But what if they just reject us? I can't stand living without them..." Kai sighed. But you're right. We'll tell them this evening".  
  
Ray closed the door soundlessy, his heart pounding so much that he thought it would just explode in his chest.  
  
Bryan near him was just as much astonished as him, but Ray couldn't care less. Now he placed all the past facts in their places.  
  
In the last few months Kai kept peering at Ray when he thought he wasn't looking. The Chinese blader caught the Russian always lingering around him quite nervously, like he was hiding something.  
  
And he was really hiding something.  
  
Ray thought nothing could compare the happiness he felt inside. Kai was in love with him too. Kai finally loved him!  
  
He glanced at the shocked lilac haired teen near him, and saw the same knowledge in his eyes thinking Tala loved him.  
  
He was so happy.  
  
"""""" (End FlashBack)  
  
For the fucking shit, where is he?!  
  
Ray cringed slightly, returning back to reality, as Bryan stormed inside the room, fuming. After Ray had closed the door both teens resumed their work hearing Kai and Tala leave again. Two hours later Kai called them saying ÔTala and I have something to say' to them both.  
  
So now both Bryan and the kitten were waiting in Kai's suite for their loves to come.  
  
COME BACK NOW! JUST COME BACK STUPID ASSHOLE!  
  
Bryan stomped his foot on the ground with an angered expression, looking both mad and disappointed and at the same worried. His clear and bright eyes shone with desperation as he looked again to the door, straining his ears to hear footsteps, but none were found.  
  
Every other person but Ray could have fled seeing the falcon roaring that way, but the Chinese blader knew better: Bryan was as nervous as he himself was, and this was the only way he knew to show it.  
  
The lilac haired blader was fuming with repressed energy. It was already sunset, and he wasn't still back. The day-out was, well, out, and he wasn't home yet! Okay, okay, Tala was always late when it went to fun around with his best friend, Kai, but today...  
  
It took him five years to accept -not realize, that took no time- he loved Tala. It took five years to him, five months to Ray to make him confess. And he had accepted it.  
  
He finally accepted he loved Tala.  
  
It was hard to admit it, since in all his childhood people kept teaching him to have no emotions and no feelings. But now he had decided to close forever the bond with his past, and restart a new life with Tala and the others, now that Ray was there too.  
  
It was thanks to Ray he finally admitted it. And after the morning, he knew the stoic red head had feelings for him too. The captain of the former Demolition Boys kept acting strange around him in the last months, even if Bryan didn't realize that until today.  
  
He was like he was in daze.  
  
After three months spent in denial and two months spent in drooling on him, Bryan was sure of his feelings. The last year was a really fun one, passed with his friends and the Neko-jinn who actually became one of them.  
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck" again Bryan stomped hard his foot on the floor. Where are you Tala?!  
  
That was his day, no one was gonna ruin it any way. He had reserved a table at the restaurant for two, planning all the night. Okay, maybe it was lame and too sappy, and it clashed terribly with his usual behaviour, but he deserved it.  
  
The only thing he needed now was...  
  
Tala.  
  
Would the fucking hot bishie came back? Didn't Tala knew Bryan was waiting for him?  
  
ÔOf course he doesn't know' the lilac haired blader scolded himself. But that thought couldn't help him calm down. He was sweating and he was in panic.  
  
How much Love likes to mess things up...  
  
Calm down, Bry" Ray shrieked, now on the verge of panic he too. It's only seven o' clock for God's sake! They'll be there in no time!  
  
Ray's perceptive hearing warn him someone was outside the door, and he knew istantaneously it was Kai. He felt his scent came over to him from under the door, and he knew too well the pace the stoic balder used. He actually memorized all the little things about Kai he loved. Together with his footsteps there were Tala's own, a little faster than Kai's; both Ray and Bryan looked at the door, their eyes widened but they soon recollected themselves.  
  
They breathed heavily and faked indifference when the door opened revealing an actually smiling Phoenix with a similar smiling Wolf. Kai looked down at the Chinese blader with a little grin then he sat near him with a slow motion, Tala following him near Bryan.  
  
Ray... I need to tell you something, and Tala too, Bryan" Kai's voice was a little unsteady.  
  
The tiger's heart fastened, but he tried against odds to remain calm.  
  
Yes, Kai?" he felt proud of himself because his voice remained cool and revealed nothing about his inner turmoil.  
  
Ray, Bryan" both Tala and Kai started. We are... in love" their voices unsure.  
  
Ray beamed inside and outside, and Bryan smiled, waiting for what had to come...  
  
We are in love with each other" they ended.  
  
Oh, Kai, you can't know how happy I am..." Ray cried out at the same time with Bryan's Tala I'm really happy you finally told that and...  
  
They both stopped dead in their tracks as the words replayed inside their minds.  
  
With... each other.  
  
Tala and Kai were in love... with each other.  
  
Kai loved Tala, Ray thought.  
  
Tala loved Kai, Bryan thought.  
  
Blind to their friends' frozen state Tala and Kai looked at each other half shocked, but at the same relieved and confused.  
  
So you have nothing to complain about it?" Tala asked unsure.  
  
You are our best friends" Kai added, looking at Ray. We really want you to remain this even if we are not straight...  
  
So that was it. They wanted to tell them they loved each other but they feared Bryan and Ray not to be okay with it, to be homofobic or else.  
  
Ray felt his mind light as he heard himself say in a cheering voice Of course we're happy, you two are a perfect couple!", as his lips curled up in a smile.  
  
Yeah, we're glad you finally told us" added Bryan in the same way.  
  
Tala and Kai smiled brightly, feeling considerably lighter now they finally revealed their friends the truth.  
  
Tala hugged Bryan tightly and Kai hugged Ray, showing them they had appreciated their words, then Kai smiled. We're going out" he said, his hand in Tala's.  
  
You can't know how hard it was for us to reveal to you this... just thanks" and with that Tala and Kai left, closing the door behind their shoulders.  
  
Ray blinked twice, still sitting on the window's frame, and Bryan remained near him too shocked to move.  
  
They weren't shocked anymore by Tala's and Kai's words, but by themselves... because they didn't felt bad or sad or angry.  
  
They didn't felt the terrible void inside their hearts like everyone who was dumped by their love would have felt.  
  
Instead, both where almost happy, and that was what shocked them most. Their loves revealed them they loved someone elses, and they were happy for them.  
  
Bryan and Ray remained there in the room in silence, trying to understand their feelings and their thoughts, both not reaching a satisfying conclusion.  
  
Bryan glanced at Ray, his eyes catching the delicate features of his friend and the way the hair fell on his frame, almost like a fallen angel, and without knowing the cause he blushed slightly.  
  
Ray felt the other's eyes on him and looked at him, thinking the falcon's eyes were really beautiful in the last rays of the falling sun. He felt himself blush without knowing why.  
  
Bryan met Ray's eyes and felt his heart speed up again. Why was that happening... now?  
  
You know" the Falcon didn't know why his voice was sounding so bird-like or why it was so difficult to talk to Ray now. I still have a two-people reserved table at the restaurant. It's a waste if no one uses it".  
  
Looking at each other's eyes they finally realize the astonishing truth: they weren't in love with Kai and Tala.  
  
They believed they were because both respected their leaders to the maximum, and maybe they actually loved them before... but then they continued thinking they loved them when the real feeling was maybe for someone else...  
  
You're right" Ray smiled, his cheeks tinged with red. We might as well use it".  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Tala hugged tightly Kai, as the younger boy rested his cheek on the other's chest. Tala looked down, a lovely expression on the pale face, and smiled at his koi. Kai just sighed in happiness, closing his eyes in the warm embrace.  
  
He was feeling so good.  
  
It seems it went out well" Tala breathed.  
  
Kai opened his eyes again feeling the vibrations of Tala's voice through his chest and nodded slightly, looking up at him with burning crimson eyes.  
  
From their position they could see the cold russian land around them, snow covering the mountines, the land and the trees, but it seemed the warmer thing ever existed, having their love near them. They never felt this free before, now that they had revealed to their friends their love for each other. Ian and Spencer went out easier, since they start going out together a week before, but Bryan and Ray, oblivious of the russians' love were the harder to work with, since neither Kai or Tala knew if they were straight or not or homofobic.  
  
Deep inside I knew it was gonna be okay for them" Kai whispered, snuggling deeper into his lover's arms.  
  
What?" Tala glared at Kai with a raised eyebrow, keeping the younger teen one arm away from him. But it was you who feared the worse!  
  
Kai pouted, feeling the warmth flew away from his body as he tried desperately to return into the nice embrace with Tala blocking him. Yeah, okay, it was me, fine? I feared the worse" he growled in resignation.  
  
He was so cute Tala couldn't help but smile and lean down to kiss him, their lips colliding with love and passion, their eyes closed and their fingers curling around each other. Kai moaned wanting more of it letting the other enter his mouth, and Tala smirked in the kiss, enjoying his taste.  
  
No sleep tonight.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
MasterFranny: you could have imagined it! I just love those pairings... so REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!!!! Annnnnd... this is a one-shot, but if you want me to continue it just ask you know, my beta already threatened me about it... 


	2. Raising Troubles

SORRY REALLY SORRY DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! SO THIS IS THE REPOST, HOPE YOU'RE STILL WITH ME. THIRD CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, MAYBE TODAY. THANKS TO ALL NICE PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME ABOUT THE SCREEN THING, IT WASN'T LIKE THAT WHEN I CHECKED THE PREVIEW THING... SO SORRY AGAIN THANK YOU VERY MUCH NAMES WILL BE IN NEXT ONE.  
  
MasterFranny: so here it is: the second chapter of what had to be and now it's not anymore one-shot. In this chapter I will focus on Bryan/Ray together with Kai/Tala near. I wnat to thanks all the nice people who reviewed this thing here, I love you all. So why don't you try my other ones? Hint hint  
  
Thanks to my Beta reader Vampyre Neko. GO AND READ HER FICS expecially 'Endowment of Darkness'!!!!!!!!!!  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Vampyre Neko: a foursome?! Are you nuts?! Ehm... re-thinking of it... mmmh... but I'm not that good with things with more than two so... sadly not. Though I'm really tempted.  
  
Devlinn Reiko-sama: angry mob with torches and pitchforks?! O.o that's scary! So here it is, next chapter!  
  
Rejiita: well, thank you! I'm happy my story is appreciated!  
  
Nessi: thanks. Here it is the second, hope you'll like it!  
  
Phyrefly: hi! Glad to see you liked this one! I love Tala/Kai too, I couldn't stop writing things with them... since as you may see, my 5 fics are ALL about that couple. Hee hee... there are so few of them... I'll give you a tip! Soon I'll post a fic in which you will choice if it's gonna be Tala/Kai or Ray/Kai!  
  
Darkening Dreams: well, wow, didn't hopesomeone would like it that way! it's good! Your last line gave me tips on how to go on with this. Hope you'll like!  
  
Lefty: wow, you're my reviewer! You read all my fics and you're always in sugarhigh! Who are you, Max Mizuhara?!  
  
Renanimeangel: great of you to read my fic! Thanks! Hope you'll like this one too!  
  
Typhoon14: so you're a Kai/Ray lover huh? That's my third fav pairing after Tala/Kai and Ozuma/Kai. No fics with my sec fav and few with my fav that's because I'm writing onle Tala/Kai fics. But here I'll give you a tip. Soon I'll post one fic in which it's YOU who choose if it's gonna be Ray/Kai or Tala/Kai!  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY 01: Ray and Bryan are in love with Kai and Tala. One day Tala and Kai say they have to tell them their love... Yaoi  
  
SUMMARY 02: Now that Tala and Kai are together, that doesn't mean it's all okay. And Bryan and Ray seem not to work out together that well... Yaoi.  
  
WARNING: mild lime in this chapter. Very mild due to rating.  
  
DISCLAIMER: My name is MasterFranny, not Aoki Takao. So do not sue.  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
" talking into other languages "  
""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""  
  
JUST SAY IT...  
  
CHAPTER 02= Raising Troubles...  
  
The sun peered from the curtains and dazzled the sleepy form of the teen, who grumbled, his eyes fluttering open slowly. A mass of unkempt lilac hair appeared from under the blanket as the boy yawned and pulled himself in a sitting position on the bed, a sleepy expression on his face.  
  
Bryan licked his dried lips, his throat asking him a drop of cool water, and breathed deeply groaning.  
  
He blinked a few times, trying to will away the sleep in his clear eyes and stretched his aching muscles while the bed squeaked slightly under his weight. His head painfully throbbed with a constant headache as he massaged his temple confused, frowning. He mildly wondered where was he, since his bed wasn't this comfy last time he slept into it.  
  
He felt almost worn out but he felt relaxed too, as if he had strained himself.  
  
He yawned wildly again and looked around the room, taking in the beige color of the wallpaper, the brown carpet and the many pictures of wild animals he had around him. The room was as big as his but was not square; instead it was rectangular and fuller than his own. The desk was in oak, with few books on it and a lot of papers, together with a black Macintosh computer with a sticker of a tiger on the top of it, and the mouse was inside a cover tiger-shaped.  
  
He had never owned a Macintosh. He preferred another type of computer. Besides, his PC was a clear grey, not that dark charcoal black. He frowned more and looked at the rest of the room.  
  
On the wall near the bed there was a huge window with the curtains slightly opened, allowing the ray of sun to enter the room falling right on his face. Near the window there was a dark brown door and a shelf filled with various books and little objects.  
  
On the opposite wall there was a beechen door shut closed.  
  
This was not his room. Definitely this was NOT his room.  
  
And he was naked. He usually slept with his pijamas... where were his clothes?  
  
Lowering his gaze he saw them. On the floor. Scattered all around the room, like he thrashed them away in a hurry... but he didn't remember why.  
  
What happened the previous night? He vaguely remembered drinking a lot of vodka and after that... blank.  
  
A soft movement near him on the bed, togheter with a soft groan made him start as his eyes widened looking down.  
  
That was not possible.  
  
Near him, cuddled cutely on the mattress with his arms around Bryan's chest there was Ray, deeply asleep. His features were relaxed and his face was in deep content as he mumbled under his breath words that the falcon couldn't understand. On his lips lingered a small smile as he curled more on him in a very cat-like fashion. His hair were loosened and it was grazing his frame in a cute way, laying free above the pillows and on half of the sleepy teen's face.  
  
And he was naked too, his chest raising and lowering with every breath he took.  
  
Bryan paled considerably as he took in the whole situation: he and Ray... in the same bed.  
  
Naked.  
  
Oh, for the fucking God up there.  
  
The lilac haired teen jumped outside the bed with a strangled cry, taking the blanket up with him as he settled it around his frame with shaking hands. Ray, still asleep, loosing the warmth whimpered softly then cuddled even more, if that could be possible, his arms around his knees and a very satisfied expression on his face, his sharp teeth flashing through barely opened lips.  
  
Bryan wasn't thinking straight. What the hell happened the night before? How did he ended with Ray, in his home, in his BED?  
  
His head was still aching painfully but now it was spinning madly and he had to lean on the bed's headboard to prevent himself from falling. This was too much for him to take. Closing his eyes he worked against his aching head to remember what happened the day before.  
  
Tala and Kai... they revealed to him and the Neko-jinn they were going out... that they were deep in love with each other. And he remembered he wasn't feeling sad at all, he felt happy for them. He had realized then he wasn't anymore in love with Tala. And he had asked Ray to go out with him... sort of.  
  
He sighed and pressed his eyes on the palm of his hands in order to focus. He vaguely remembered himself ordering a lot of vodka at the restaurant... he was in a strange mood, realizing he wasn't in love with Tala... wasn't he? Then he wanted to spend time with the nice Neko-jinn, to enjoy his company.  
  
" Shit " he mumbled.  
  
He surely had gotten drunk, and maybe Ray too, so they ended in Ray's room -definitely Ray's room- and...  
  
Shaking his head in denial he took a step back, wanting to go away from Ray as much as possible.  
  
How could he?! He had FUCKED Ray for goddamned shit!  
  
And he didn't remembered it. What was worse?  
  
Ray whimpered, louder this time, and Bryan felt a cold shudder ran on his back, freezing him on the spot. He was confronted with a choice: remain in the room waiting his 'lover' to wake up and then talk... or flee.  
  
Bryan saw Ray's eyes twitch as the younger blader started to wake up, mumbling and stretching on the bed.  
  
He was cute... hot.  
  
The whole picture opened a trail of thoughts in Bryan's confused mind, none of them the lilac haired teen wanted to think about. But he was sure he couldn't confront with Ray once awake. He simply couldn't do it.  
  
So he backed away and taking his pants from the floor he opened the door with a trembling hand and he jumped outside, running away from Kai's home as fast as his shaking legs permitted him.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Opening his eyes Kai felt himself in a warm embrace and he blinked looking up. Tala was already awake and was looking down at him with a relaxed and nice expression, his blue eyes shining with happiness and care. How long he had remained this way, Kai didn't know, but it felt nice and comforting.  
  
Kai smiled weakly up at him, still worn out from the night before, and pulled himself more in the other's hug, sighing deeply.  
  
" So? Did you like it? " Tala asked, a sly smirk on his lips and a mockingly tone.  
  
Kai blushed a deep shade of red, looking even cuter than before, and hid his face on the other's chest. Tala was just teasing him... half Russia heard him yelling out his pleasure last night, when Tala decided to enjoy himself.  
  
" You know I liked it " he murmured flustered, his voice low but warm. Then he added in a teasing way " I thought you payed attention to me during our... rendezvous ".  
  
Tala grimaced and blushed too, but then smirking he lifted Kai's face towards his own, kissing him on the lips with an amused expression.  
  
He loved his face, he loved seeing Kai blush because of him. He loved seeing Kai smile, and he loved knowing he was happy and satisfied like himself...  
  
But most of all, he loved it when Kai yelled out in pleasure, like last night. It had been a very heated night, that's it, and he enjoyed every second of intimacy with his love.  
  
But every good thing has to end. Unfortunately...  
  
Not that he wouldn't have minded some more 'activity' right now. Besides, they were all alone in Tala's room with no one around -even Bryan was away, who knows where- and when it could be better than now?  
  
He pinned Kai down on the mattress and started licking his neck seductively, while his right hand trailed on the other's chest, lingering on his nipples, slowly massaging them with his fingers.  
  
Proud of the moan he received in doing this Tala demanded for entrance, his tongue slipping in Kai's mouth, savoring his taste while the two started a tongue war. Kai opened his eyes and looked up at him, crimson eyes full of love for the red haired teen, and he lowered his hands on his lover's hips, teasing the skin around his sensitive area with his fingers.  
  
Tala moaned and pulled him down again, kissing him wildly while he reached the other's arousal and stroked it with the tip of his fingers; Kai wailed as he thrust himself into his lover's hands, the kiss more wild together with the raising of their passion.  
  
" Tala... I need... " Kai pleaded, his eyes half-lidden by pleasure.  
  
Tala moved his body so it would be stroking on Kai's own, resulting the other teen moaning and whimpering, his face flustered with pleasure as he relaxed in Tala's arms. The red head moved his hands down, parting his legs and readying himself to thrust into his love.  
  
Then...  
  
THUMP!  
  
Both Tala and Kai stopped in their tracks, hearing footsteps pass their room towards Bryan's, then the door opened and slammed shut again, together with a trail of curses in Bryan's voice.  
  
The Falcon finally returned home.  
  
Tala groaned upset and lowered towards Kai again, eager to continue their games, but Kai stopped him and pulled Tala away, sitting on the bed.  
  
" What? " pouted Tala, still aroused and in need of Kai.  
  
Kai too was aroused and it had been hard for him to stop Tala from his... work, but he could feel something was wrong. Bryan was very pissed off and together with the fact that he remained outside all night, Kai was slightly worried.  
  
Okay, Kai worried? Yeah, Kai WAS worried. Bryan was one of his first friends, almost like a brother to him, and Kai couldn't forget how Bryan helped him a lot of times back at the Abbey.  
  
So if something wasn't right for the Falcon Boy, Kai wanted to help him.  
  
" Bryan " he answered, willing his heat to back away.  
  
Tala nodded in understanding and picked up his scattered clothes while Kai was doing the same. After a few minutes the two left the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen, having heard the water of the shower. Tala licked his lips, still not completely calmed down, and taking a cup of black coffee he sat down near his koi, who opted for a cup of cold water and then a coffee. On the tabler there was a bowl of chocolate cookies and the two headed for it.  
  
" You know " Kai said with a raised eyebrow, munching the cookie " I start missing Ray's breakfast ". He was met by a piece of cookie on the cheek by Tala, who puffed indignantly " This is not your house and Ray's not here so fuck you off " at which Kai replied with a teasing smirk " May as well do that you know ".  
  
Tala smiled to himself while the image played inside his mind, and Kai threw him back a cookie, shaking his head in surrender. " You're impossible " he said.  
  
" Humph " Tala growled, sipping his coffee.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Bryan let the cold water run over his body as he closed his eyes in exasperation. His headache was finally drowning out, leaving his body and mind even more worn out than before, and even more angry with himself.  
  
How could he? How could he fuck Ray that way? He was drunk, okay, but that wasn't an excuse to his acting. He had been drunk a lot of times before, but had never been so drunk to not remember what he did in the time. This was regretful and horrible from him and he knew it.  
  
And Ray.  
  
Why, of all people, Ray. The black haired teen was always the cause of his problems, even if unknowingly.  
  
He may have tricked all his friends, but he couldn't trick himself. He was still feeling guilty about what he did to Ray at the championships. Nothing could change that, not even if the Neko himself accepted his sorrow excuses with a smile, saying he wasn't angry with him and he didn't hate him for what he did.  
  
Bryan was still feeling guilty.  
  
He hadn't hurt him because he wanted to, that was true: he hurt him because otherwise Boris would have hurt him, and the lilac haired blader didn't want to be punished again... Boris' punishments were horrible.  
  
He traced the lenght of the scar on his chest with one finger, a huge scar that Boris left on him using a sharp knife. It had hurt. Beyond possible, since he used a blade with a poison misture on it.  
  
But it hurt more the thought that while hurting Ray during the match, he was kinda enjoying the feeling. The feeling of power he felt knowing he could kill his opponent, the feeling of complete strenght he felt...  
  
Even if he knew it was wrong, he couldn't deny he liked it.  
  
Bryan clenched his fists while he gritted his teeth, hating himself more than ever. No one knew it, but he wasn't happy. He surely had a very good year with his friends, now that both his torturer and his boss were gone in prison for life, but every time he looked at Ray, the facts of the championship returned in his mind, with a feeling of guilt every time stronger.  
  
Slamming his right fist on the wall, hearing the sound of the bricks breaking themselves under his force, Bryan opened his eyes into slits, lingering on the veins under the skin of his wrist. On how the blood was streaming into it, and how easy it would be cutting it open, the crimson blood flowing out if his body...  
  
But he wasn't the person, he could never end his life, no matter what he had endured, no matter what could have happened in his life at the Abbey, he was still attached to life. He wanted to live now, to live like every normal person.  
  
But, was he normal?  
  
Besides, living was the best way to carry his guilt. His only chance to redeem himself, even if slightly, was carry on the feeling of guilt he had, because he felt the guilt as part of his correction. It hurt more than physical pain, and he was sure he deserved it.  
  
Sighing he leaned his forehead on the wall, allowing the cold water to run again and again on his body, helping him clear his troubled mind. Wishing against reality that the water would clean him of his sins.  
  
But the true fact was still there.  
  
He had fucked Ray.  
  
That was worse than any other thing he could have done before. He fucked Ray, taking away his innocence in one go.  
  
He had hurt Ray badly and he was sure he would hurt Ray more. By fucking him he was positive he had hurt him again. Because he wasn't sure about his feelings anymore.  
  
If he was deceived so easily thinking he loved Tala when actually he didn't love him, how could he be sure he loved or even liked Ray?  
  
Shaking his head slowly he sighed: feelings only complicated his life. Boris was right teaching them how to hide them, they were just trouble.  
  
How could he now face Ray again, after what happened? He would now hate him, maybe he would try to hide it, but he would surely hate him, and the sole thought of Ray hating him was too much for Bryan to take.  
  
But he couldn't run away, it wasn't his style... oh, that was too complicated.  
  
Why life was so damn complicated?!  
  
Banging his head on the wall he cursed again, then turning off the water he stepped out of the shower, drying himself with a towel and dressing up in his pants, but since he left his shirt to Ray's he put on another one, this time green.  
  
It would do nothing remain in the shower and taking a cold. He had to face things like he always did before.  
  
Because he was Bryan.  
  
For how much he hated it in the present moment.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Ray let the hot water run down his body, enjoying the warm sensation that reminded him of Bryan, and closing his eyes he let his mind linger on the lilac haired blader that took away his innocence. His first time with someone, was with him. He took him right there on the bed in the other room, and not once...  
  
Not that he regretted it.  
  
No, never ever. It was great. Simply great.  
  
And it brought so much pleasure Ray would never thought it could exist. Okay, after it his body was a little sore, since Bryan was... hmm... quite gifted, but it was worthy of the time, really worthy. Bryan was hot and skilled, Ray mused blushing, and he wished it had lasted longer.  
  
Sighing in contempt Ray shut down the hot water and dried himself. He knew that if he remained in that trail, a cold shower would be needed. He left the bathroom while putting on his clean clothes, a red shirt with a giant Yin Yang symbol on the back and red pants. Once Kai told him this was his best outfit.  
  
Kai... Ray remained still on his idea of being in love with the slate haired blader because his mind couldn't accept he was in love with the one who sent him to the hospital.  
  
He knew it was wrong at the start and he hated -or tried to hate- the lilac haired teen with all his heart, but at the same he knew deep inside he couldn't blame him. Kai told him that they were punished every time they did wrong, and Bryan simply didn't want to be punished again. Ray, if he had grew up in such environment, would have done the same thing.  
  
So soon he realized they could be friends, but Bryan always seemed to retreat when near the Neko-jinn. Ray knew it was because he hadn't still forgiven himself and he thought that saying he had forgiven him would help.  
  
Something had helped, but Bryan remained slightly tense when around him.  
  
Not that Ray cared, still believing he was in love with Kai and doing all he could to make the older teen notice him.  
  
But now...  
  
Now he knew, he was really in love with Bryan. He had mistaken once, but that wouldn't happen again. He was finally sure about his feelings, and after that night, well, he was sure about Bryan's too.  
  
He couldn't have done such things... if he didn't felt something for him too.  
  
The problem was only one.  
  
When he awoke, Bryan was not there. There were parts of his clothes, except his pants, and the blanket was some meters from the bed, but Bryan was nowhere to be seen.  
  
That confused Ray immensely. What happened to the older teen to go away so fast without him noticing? Why did he leave first?  
  
Ray wasn't sure about this: maybe he had been a real disappointment in bed, and that made Bryan flee?  
  
THAT was a problem.  
  
He liked it a lot, and he wished Bryan would repeat... that... as soon as possible... but where the heck was the damned Falcon when he needed him most?!  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
" Hello boys! " Ian popped in the room with a huge smile under his also huge nose and looked smugly at the two Russians sitting at the table. " So did you two worked out a little? "  
  
Tala wrinkled his nose pissed off by Ian words while Kai blushed. " Less than you and Spenc' all right " the red head replied with a raisen eyebrow.  
  
Ian blinked then laughed out aloud, running towards the fridge. " Wah, I wished I went to Ray instead " he grumbled, picking out a bottle of milk. " But, you know, he and Bryan had FUN yesterday so I didn't want to interrupt something... "  
  
" And didn't you thought HERE you could have interrupted some... " Tala stopped dead while he worked through Ian's stressed words as well as Kai. " What did you say?! "  
  
Kai looked stunned down at Ian as the shorter guy jumped on the nearest chair, drinking the milk from the bottle. Finally the Snake looked up at them and seeing their shocked expressions decided to explain. " Me and Spenc' were at the Park yesterday evening and we were having fun, when we passed before that restaurant... you know the name... huh... 'Ursa Major', and we saw that inside there were both Bryan and Ray laughing while drinking vodka " Ian stopped and smirked. " You know, they made a great show, kissing in the middle of the restaurant... "  
  
He smirked more seeing the astonished faces both Kai and Tala wore. Kai glanced at Tala then laughed nervously " You know, if we knew that, it would have been easier telling them we're together " he said sweat dropping. " Smart ones, we never suspected a thing! " yowled Tala beaming. " The two sly dogs! "  
  
Ian laughed and stretched, then he jumped out of the chair and pointed towards the door " Must go, Spencer's waiting for me to go to the airport ".  
  
" Airport? " Kai finally shook away his astonishment. " Where are you going? "  
  
" Tala didn't tell you? Mr. Dickinson's coming, along with your former team mates " Ian snickered " I fear Tyson and his hunger... " then he left.  
  
Kai looked at Tala with widened eyes.  
  
" They're COMING?! TODAY?! "  
  
" Um, yes? " replied sweetly Tala.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
MasterFranny: how it is going? Do you like it so far? Now I finally know how to continue this and hopefully, it will be finished in four chapters. Very very short but I hope you will like it nonetheless!  
SO REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And sorry if it's short!


	3. and fixing part of them

MasterFranny: Mmmh... long wait until update, but here it is. I know, hope you will read and review.

Thank you to be always with me.

Annnd... can someone tell me which color are Bryan's eyes? Clear isn't such a good thing. They're light azure? Today... Bryan confronting Tala and Kai!!! He can't be that down forever!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vampyre Neko: thank you, you're always the best!

Renanimeangel: I'm confused too by your review, but after a while I understood it.... sorry I'm not still quite used with slang and such. I know, Ray, Bryan... though the messy thing wasn't entirely my fault.

Rina Silvea: I was out for a week, couldn't look at it. Though it's all txt fault. No more txt for MasterFranny. Now only html... weee MasterFranny's upgraded!

thecheat: same as before, txt fault. However thanks, I hope you're still with me!

Rejiita: hates me! A similar thing happened with "Breath of Light chapter two!" I hate it!

RedLefty: um, thanks, hope you review to this one too, I fixed the probs.

Phyrefly: hope you like this one too.

Darkening Dreams: Don't worry, I don't think yours was a flame either. Flames says "you write bad" or "this story sucks" or "the plot is a messed filthy poo", instead very good and nice people who point out my errors aren't flames, they are great helpers to someone like me! So thank you, you helping me means the story caught your attention, and I feel very appreciated and happy of that. Just read the ending note to understand what's my meaning of a flame. Again, thank you.

nessi: thanks. long time but finally up.

Obscurus Imber: kawaii name! thank you you are nice!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY 01: Ray and Bryan are in love with Kai and Tala. One day Tala and Kai say they have to tell them their love... Yaoi

SUMMARY 02: Now that Tala and Kai are together, that doesn't mean it's all okay. And Bryan and Ray seem not to work out together that well... Yaoi.

WARNINGS: well... no one I think. No lime in this one maybe in next, just ask if you want...

DISCLAIMER: I will never, shall never, could never own BeyBlade. Or Kai. Or Tala. Or... you got the idea, ne?

"talking"

'thinking'

" talking into other languages "

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

JUST SAY IT...

CHAPTER 03 ... and fixing part of them

Kai sighed shifting slightly in Tala's arms, looking with a pout to his koi. The red haired teenraised one eyebrow and looked quizzically at him, earning another glare in return.

" You can't seriously be still angry at me for not telling you Tyson and co were coming " Tala finally said, exasperation filling his voice.

Kai only huffed, turning his head away. He was so cute that Tala leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek, which made Kai blush slightly. " They are... were... my teammates " Kai growled. " Why didn't you tell me? "

Tala smiled sheepishly. " We were busy " he said with a sly smirk. " Besides, the Dickinson man told me only yesterday morning ".

Kai rolled his eyes but accepted Tala's second kiss. When the two parted, Kai rested his chin on his koi's chest and looked up at him, calm crimson eyes meeting glacial blue ones.

Tala didn't know what attracted him about the teen; he only knew that they had become very close friends when they were at the Abbey. Tala was the reliable one, while Kai was the hearted one. None of the Blade Breakers would have bet on it, but Kai was the one who always endured the worse punishments, so his friends would remain untouched.

He was always one step before the others, trying to protect them, no matter if they were older or younger. He was the one who accepted all beatings for his friends. Tala used to feel like a coward because Kai was one year younger than him and still he protected him.

Kai liked sharing his happiness with them all, all the good things that happened to him, while instead he kept his pain hidden inside his heart, helping the others with their own. Tala admired that, but at the same time he knew Kai would be scared for life if he kept keeping all inside himself.

It took Tala ten years, but at the end, he managed to make Kai open with him, he managed to get the younger boy tell him all he endured during his childhood, freeing him from his pain.

And now the said teen was in his arms, looking up at him, sharing something with him that was more important than care, or friendship. They shared their love. A feeling that was still blossoming, no matter how much Boris tried to erase it, no matter what they went through in the past. They loved each other.

" When Tyson and the others will arrive, they will be very surprised to see us together " Kai murmured, his face now buried in Tala's shirt.

Tala widened his eyes, looking down to reply at these words, but in the exact moment Bryan entered the kitchen, his face still darkened by his last thoughts. Kai turned to him, glancing at the lilac haired Blader with slight worry, and stood up from Tala's lap, sighing at the loss of warmth.

Bryan didn't even acknowledge their presence as he walked towards the coffee maker, grabbing a mug and filling it with the said liquid. He then gulped it down in one go, proceeding into pouring himself another one.

" Bryan? "

The Falcon was still deep in his thoughts, and at the sound of Kai's voice he was startled ever so slightly, turning his head in a sudden movement towards the two teens.

" Oh. Hi, Tala, hi, Kai " Bryan grumbled, sipping his second coffee.

Tala narrowed is eyes in contemplation and smirked. " You seem like... worn out " he teased. " Have had a busy night? "

The words triggered in Bryan's mind another painful feeling of guilt and he twitched looking away.

Tala was about to tease him again like he loved to do but Kai, sensing something was wrong, placed his right hand on the other's mouth, shutting him up. Crimson eyes met clear ones as Kai looked emotionless at the older teen, waiting for something. Bryan looked away again, even more guilty, and Kai knew something was definitely wrong.

Bryan never looked away like this.

" Bryan, what happened? " Kai demanded stepping towards him, arms crossed. " What's the matter? "

The Falcon turned towards him, while Tala reassumed again a serious expression; worry and confusion clear in his eyes. Kai was right, something happened.

" It's Ray? " Kai continued, his voice calm and low. " Ian told us he and Spence' saw both of you at the restaurant, kissing ".

Bryan, as if he wasn't already feeling guilty, felt his heart sank even deeper. How was he going to explain his behaviour to them, to Ray, to himself?

This was simply wrong.

Kai frowned, his perceptive eyes catching some small signs in Bryan's acting, in the way the teen was moving, and his mind did the rest.

" You and Ray " he stated.

Bryan blushed under Tala's surprised and confused stare, while Kai wasn't sosurprised.

" I was right " Kai mused. " So that happened last night, huh? You and Ray... hmmm... spent quality time together ".

For the whole time Bryan had remained silent, leaving to Kai all the sorting matter. Now he sighed aloud and flopped on the nearest chair, his face in his hands. It felt so good to have someone to talk with... it was so damn complicated.

He never had to face things like these, love, or lust, or what the heck it had been, wasn't easy for someone like him, and Kai always was the one who can sort things out.

Tala blinked twice. He didn't understand. Bryan and Ray kissed, went together, remained together all the night, so why on Earth the Falcon was so down? It was as thought he didn't like or want it. It was like he was trying to deny what happened...

Kai was on the same trail of thoughts, but as he was a faster thinker than Tala, he reached the conclusion in almost no time. Besides, by the way Bryan was acting, by the way he hung his head low, leaning his tired and white face in his hands, breathing deeply, things were too easy to understand.

" Hmm... " Kai reached Bryan's shoulder and placed his hand on it, comforting his friend. " You were drunk and you feel guilty ".

Bryan's head snapped up at him in disbelief. Okay, he was a quite good observer, but how in the Hell did he knew THIS?!

Kai sat down besides him, while Tala just remained shocked into one corner, eyes widened in astonishment. " You were his first, and you don't remember a thing, and by the way you came back this morning I believe you left his room before he woke up didn't you? "

Bryan leaned on Kai's arm, his body giving up finally from exhaustion. He needed to sort things off now, but he hadn't the strength to do that now. So he remained there, leaving to Kai the work.

Kai accepted it without complaining. Bryan was his friend, and he needed to be helped now; Kai knew that the Falcon wasn't a bad person; he was just the most scarred from the Abbey.

While Kai, Tala, Spencer and Ian went under Boris' wrath when they were seven, Bryan was already in there since he was four. The director used him like a lab rat and tested on him allhe wanted. Besides, Bryan was abandoned by his parents and never knew love or friendship all his childhood, finding the second only with the rest of the Demolition Boys.

When at the championships Bryan almost killed Ray, Kai was sure that would haunt him forever. Boris carved the falcon's mind to believe hurt people was the only good thing he could do, convincing the young teen that he needed it in order to feel happy. But Bryan never realized that he didn't like it.

"""""" (Start Flashback)

Kai ran towards the D-Boys waiting room, his eyes turned into slits, his face filled with determination.

Ray was on the way towards the hospital by now, and the Phoenix left the other Blade breakers in order to talk with the cause of Ray's almost death: Bryan.

Kai was sure Bryan couldn't and wouldn't kill anyone, not even for the power's sake, but here it was, he had almost killed Ray!

The slate haired Blader knew that it was risky to go in the opponent's waiting room, if Boris or Voltaire knew it, they would just take him back to the Abbey in no time.

But he was for once lucky: right out of the room there was Bryan, curled up on the floor with his head in his arms. He was such a depressing sight that Kai felt his heart subside.

" Bryan " his rage was somehow vanished, his voice sounded sad and worried." Look at me, Bryan ".

The falcon complied, and Kai could see the despair in the older teen's eyes.

" I liked it, Kai " he whispered in a dark tone. " Boris is right, I'm nothing but a war tool... "

Then his eyes closed and he stood up, shaking slightly his head, and he left; Kai sighed deeply and turned away, walking towards the exit door.

'You didn't like it, Bry' Kai thought, gritting his teeth. 'You're just under Boris' hands. He carved you all these years to think you like to hurt people, but you don't. If you really liked it, how could you feel so desperate now?'

He turned back, to look at the spot in which Bryan was sat few seconds before, his crimson eyes determined and hurt. 'I will help you, Bryan. I promise you'll be free'.

"""""" (End Flashback)

Kai closed his eyes and hugged Bryan slightly, knowing how much he would have to work on him to help the falcon. He was still guilty from his acting after one entire year, and Kai was desperate now to help him.

Every time one of his friends was hurt, he felt like a stab in his heart. Why all that crap happened to them? They never deserved it...

Tala narrowed his eyes in sadness looking at his lover and best friend: Bryan was relaxed now; his eyes closed while Kai soothed him with soft words. He was even more sunk in pain now, and they had to find a way to help him. They had to...

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ray put on his jacket, knowing how cold it would be outside with those huge black clouds lingering above the city, and closed his and Kai's house, putting the key in his pocket.

He wanted to go to Tala's, because he knew Bryan was there, and he needed to sort things out. Why did the Falcon fled before the Neko could wake up? It wasn't one of Bryan's usual acts. So something was definitely wrong with the lilac haired Blader and Ray was determined to find out what.

Glancing up at the sky he thought there was going to be a snowstorm soon, because in that season it was common. Some little snowflakes were already falling down, first to warn the people of the imminent storm.

Ray started to walk fast, his feet moving with no sound on the streets almost empty, his ponytail moving behind his back from the wind blows.

Cold wind blows.

" Ray! Hey, Ray! "

The Neko-jinn turned and saw Ian and Spencer walking towards him, completely unfazed by the cold and the upcoming storm; but that was common for them, they endured much worse than a simple storm, after all.

" Oi " replied Ray, smiling. " I'm going to Tala's house! "

Ian's mouth turned into a sly smirk. " Mhh... the tiger's going to meet his love? "

Spencer punched him on the side with his elbow, resulting in the shorter teen to fall ungracefully on the floor.

" Ooops " Spencer said, raising an eyebrow in mirth.

Ian stood up again, cursing under his breath all the bigger people, and looked at Ray, who was chuckling slightly, with a soft blush on his cheeks.

" Nothing to be ashamed of " Spencer said with a warm tone. " We saw you at the restaurant! "

Ray blushed more but smiled nonetheless. " You came from Tala's house, is Bryan in? "

" We didn't see him " commented Ian, leaning on Spencer's side. " Would you come to greet your friends at the airport? "

" Who? " asked puzzled the white tiger.

" Mr. Dickinson is coming with the rest of the Blade Breakers " answered Spencer.

" YAH! " yelled Ray, really happy.

He was anxious to meet Max, Tyson and Kenny again after one year that would be really good!

So Ray, forgetting he wanted to talk to Bryan -since Ian told him he wasn't at home- he followed the two Russians to the airport.

" Excuse me ma'am " Spencer told to the receptionist. " Is flight from Japan already here? "

The woman, who had black shoulder-length hair and brown eyes looked at them with mild surprise, recognising him as being part of the Demolition Boys team. " No, I'm sorry, but the storm is already going some miles away, and the flight will be slightly late ".

Disappointment dawned on the three teens, but Ray cheered them up saying it wasn't that problem, they could wait there for the aeroplane to land.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

" Bryan, I want to talk to you ".

Kai's voice was really serious, and the Falcon looked up at him, his eyes clearly revealing his inner turmoil. He wasn't in the mood to hear Kai rambling about what he had done, he knew himself it was wrong.

He didn't needed someone else to tell him that.

" Tala, please, sit down " Kai pointed to the chair near the one Kai and Bryan were onto, and the Wolf sat down, his face serious too, knowing well what Kai wanted to do. Bryan was now on the edge of loosing his mind and heart forever, and they needed to help him. It was gone too far, Bryan needed a normal life like they all too, he was the one to need it most.

" Bryan, look at me " Kai lifted the lilac teen's face with his hand. " We know you're still guilty because of what you did one year ago ".

The words hit Bryan like knives. And here he thought he had been clever in hiding his feelings...

" We believed you would cease this self humiliation since Ray forgave you " This time it was Tala's time to speak. " But it seemed we were wrong. You need someone to talk seriously to you, and that's why we're here ".

Bryan was about to stand up and curse them leaving, but he felt Kai's strong hand block him on the chair. He turned to look at him with anger, and was astonished by the hurt and sad expression his friend wore. It was like instead of two eyes the teen had two burning wells.

The sight froze Bryan. Looking to Tala he found a similar expression lingering in the wolf's face.

" ... Why? " Kai asked in a soft voice.

" Why what? " Bryan's voice trembled slightly without him knowing.

" Why did you keep it all in yourself? " Tala answered, leaning towards him with a hurt expression. " We are friends, Bry, you know you can trust us ".

Bryan turned his gaze from Tala to Kai, at loss of words.

" Don't you understand that Boris made you became what you are? " the slate haired teen held regret in his words. Regret for himself for not being able to help his friend. " You don't like hurting people, Bryan, this what Boris made you believe. If you really liked what you did to Ray, then why are you still feeling guilty because of it? Why, after an entire year, you're still so depressed for that? "

The Falcon shook his head in denial, his mind refusing the idea of him being still under Boris' will: he was free now. Free.

" It was my will " he replied, a cold edge in his words. " I did what I wanted ".

" Think it back " this time it was Tala's turn. " Boris' fault, Bryan. He manipulated you and he still is, though he's now in jail. "

" He made you think you liked to hurt people because you were more malleable, so he could use you like a puppet " continued Kai, not letting Bryan one second to reply.

" That's not true, I'm not Boris' puppet! " roared the lilac haired teen, completely astonished, confused and furious.

Kai's eyes flashed with anger.

" You are Bryan " he hissed, narrowing his eyes. " Because I was one too ".

Bryan suddenly felt really ashamed. He knew Boris controlled Kai with the power of Black Dranzer not once, but twice, making him do things he wouldn't have done in other situations. Boris taught Kai he was alive only to reach perfection, only because he craved power. And Kai believed it.

Was Boris controlling him as well?

'No, that can't be' he denied to himself, his eyes widened. 'I refuse to think someone as bastard and insane as Boris could control me that way. I'm stronger than this, am I?'

" Bryan, you're not strong " Tala whispered.

To the Falcon it was a real shock.

" A real strong person is someone who can live after what we survived, someone who can forget what happened and still be normal " Kai's voice was trembling slightly. " You're still sank deep in your past. You can't ever be free until you accept that what happened to us it's the past " then, in a lower voice, he added, so soft that both older teens had to strain their ears to hear him " That applies to me too, it seems ".

Kai's eyes filled with pain as he looked away, suddenly fascinated by the wall patterns. Tala knew how hard it was for him, and hugged him tightly. Kai shook his head; it was not him that needed to be soothed.

" You can't deny that if you don't talk with Ray now, to sort out not only what you did to him back then but also last night, you will never find release from your agony " Kai's eyes were burning with fire again. " You know that you can free yourself from Boris, and deep inside,you know you're better than this ".

With that Kai stood up, and walked away, as a sign that the conversation reached an end. Tala looked at him and stood up too, staring hard at Bryan.

" We are your friends, remember that, we know everything you passed through by first person. You can't hide like a pathetic squirrel when the storm comes in, because that's not you. And that's not you to be indecisive and drowned in guilty and self pity ".

Tala clenched his fist and punched Bryan hard on the chin, sending the teen on the floor.

Tala was before him, his arms still at his sides, on his face an expression of sadness so intense it was almost painful, and he was looking at him straight in the eyes.

The falcon was up in a millisecond, and he was ready to strike back in defence, when he understood.

Kai and Tala were right. He was hiding like a coward, and he was not one. Besides, deep, deep inside, he knew he didn't like hurting people. Boris forced him into doing it, making him believe he needed it. Because maybe, hurting others would ease his own pain. But he regretted each blow, each injury he inflicted to someone, each yell of pain from his victims. He wanted to stop this, but he was never strong enough to do that.

He wanted to cry now, like he never did before, he wanted also to yell and punch the wall, and he wanted to say to Kai he was sorry, and that he was right. And even more deep inside, the desire of having Ray at his side forever.

That was the strongest.

" I must go in search of Ray " Bryan muttered, wiping the blood from his broken lip.

Tala nodded, like nothing happened and it was a normal sight, and watched him turn towards the door.

" A last thing " Bryan whispered with a soft voice. " Say to Kai I'm sorry, and ... thank you. Both of you ".

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ray sulked while running under the snowflakes, wrinkling his nose when one of them fell on the top of it. He wanted to remain at the airport, waiting with Spencer and Ian for the Blade Breakers to arrive, but the cold forced him to return home and wait them there. The sky was now completely covered with dark and grey clouds, the snow falling down mercilessly on him, who was slowly freezing. No matter the jacket, no matter he spent a whole year in that damn cold place, he was still a Chinese in Russia.

China was always sunny and hot, most of all dry except in some periods, and it never snowed. But here, the climate wasn't the right one for him. He loved Russia and the breathtaking pictures of the mountains and trees, but it was so damn cold most of the time...'I'll go home and wait for the storm to end, then I'll go to Bryan' he decided, and sure about his decision he speeded up his pace, reaching the door of his house. Finally warm in his house Ray breathed contently and leaned forwards, where the fireplace was, his nose tickling from the fast change from cold to warm. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to think about the wonderful night, his cheeks tinged in red not due to the fire, and the soft creak of the wood burning in the fire lulled him into sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: so that was the third. It seems it will continue with at least another chapter, maybe two who knows?

WARNING, AUTHORESS RAMBLINGS ABOUT FLAMES!

I don't understand people who flames a story. Until now I never received a flame, just very good reviews that helped me greatly to fix my errors, but I feel sorry for the poor authors who receive flames.

Flames are just scum, because if you don't like a fic just for the plot or maybe the pairing or you hate yaoi or shounen-ai, or horror fics, then why you have to read the story and tell that to the author, that he/she writes bad and he's nothing but a stupid? Just change story, if you don't like, then don't read. I hate Tyson/Kai pairings and I just can't stand them, but I will never read a Tyson/Kai story just to flame the author because I hate the pairing. It's really a cruel thing to do. Giving helps to an author (like "you missed the spaces, repost it better" or "your spelling is awful, do something to fix that!") it's as if you say "I have interest in your fic, but it would be even better if you just follow my advices". Flames instead just spat crap all over something I know author work onto hard. That's why I'm against flames. Advices aren't flames and they're good, but bitching a story for stupid reasons is really wrong.


	4. New Problems Arise

NOTE I would like to apologize for that long wait, this chapter wasn't coming out, it was really hard to write... I knew exactly what I wanted to write, but couldn't find a way to write it actually down. I think it's some kind of author block or such. Bear with me and don't be too angry ducks flying knives okay, okay, here we go with the chapter!

MasterFranny: I didn't think Bryan could be so messed up. But the others aren't that different it seems. The only one really happy is Ray, don't you think?

NOTE2 I was sure someone would, someday, point out my little thing about China. I thought they would kill me since I was so inaccurate, and it was like I thought. I'm really sorry for my mistake, I knew I would have to pay for that, but since it was nicely going with the fic, I left it like it was. Sorry for that, and thanks to the reviewer who pointed it out. I promise that if I write another fic with China in, I will give it the right weather. Be sure of this!

NOTE3: Happy new Year to one and all! Hope 2005 will bring you all the things you wish for!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Game-Kid17: you sent me the longest reviews I ever get so you need a proper long answer. Your right, I'm not native english, I'm italian. I think I repeated that in almost every chapter so far! U

I assure you it's not my fault. I know, I know. It sounds lame, but still. I've got a BETA reader for this fic, and no one ever blamed her. The chapters are BETA checked before posting. I'm glad you liked my idea. I know what it means to wait for someone to write a fic you want to read, it happens to me a lot, expecially for some Ozuma/Kai action. I will post one fic with that pairing as soon as I finish my others. I wanted so badly to have a fic like mine, so I decided against odds to write it myself. And think it was born to be a one-shot! --U I think (don't hate me) that your little thing about Kai's past, Bryan's acting and such to be a little hard. You know, as far as I know no one knows entirely Kai's past, neither Bryan's real acting. I think every writer can create his personal opinion of it all, and I don't think Aoki Takao described it in particulars... don't you agree? If you think it to be that way, maybe others don't. I agree that in some of my personal fics (not to appear on that site) I used Bryan as a bad chara, and Tala would suit wonderfully in such environement as a cruel chara too, as well as Kai. But that doesn't mean I can't like them better when they're good. Maybe Bryan was just manipulated by Boris and Voltaire. Maybe you can read "Addictive Manipulation" by "Amaro" to understand better what I mean for manipulation. I thank you for all the long reviews, I feel proud to have someone who explains why she liked my works and who points out my mistakes, it makes me feel appreciated (not all people likes to leave constructive comments), but each one has their own thoughts, you can't blame me for choosing this pattern for my story. I know you'll be really angry at me, but this time I will say what I think. Besides, in the manga Kai doesn't even know Boris. And his grandfather isn't even related with Biovolt...

Hiphoper: thanks!

Nessi: hi! Nice to hear you agree... sorry I was that late.

Phyrefly: if you're out there, mail me! I'm back but you where are you?

Spyrit Phoeyx: now I updated. Happy?

Shady Gurl: hope you'll like the fourth, the last will be the next! Enjoy

TNTqqris: strange name of yours. what that means?

M:S:K: here it is! Enjoy

Devilburns: hope this is as sweet as the previous!

Rejiita: here it is pal!

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: it's you the one who pointed out about China, so I thank you and I am sorry about my mistakes. Hope you'll be nice no matter that. I really am glad there are people like you, who likes to help. Thanks.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY 01: Ray and Bryan are in love with Kai and Tala. One day Tala and Kai say they have to tell them their love... Yaoi

SUMMARY 02: Now that Tala and Kai are together, that doesn't mean it's all okay. And Bryan and Ray seem not to work out together that well... Yaoi.

WARNINGS: none I think.

DISCLAIMER: Simon says "MasterFranny doesn't own beyBlade". But she still tries to steal it...

"talking"

'thinking'

" talking into other languages "

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

**JUST SAY IT...**

**CHAPTER 04 New problems arise**

Tala knocked softly at the door, and since he didn't receive any answer he decided to enter nonetheless. He knew he was in there.

Kai once finish the talk with Bryan had retired into Tala's room as fast as he could, and Tala knew something was definitely wrong. Talking like this to Bryan opened the Phoenix's wounds again, not healed after Boris' downfall, and he was still feeling faithless.

Kai was still hurt by his past, and since he knew he was still trapped in the web of his grandfather and Boris, he tried all his best to help Bryan not to end up like him. Boris left the Phoenix really hurt, and even if Tala, with great effort, managed to heal some of his injuries, that couldn't help Kai with his problems completely.

But it helped Bryan, and Kai knew it. The slate haired wonder was just like this: no matter how much he could be scared, if he could help someone by hurting himself, he would do that happily.

Now, it was Tala's turn to help his love feeling better. Even if that meant they stayed up all night talking. Kai really needed help now that Bryan was finally -he wished- ok.

The red haired teen walked into the room, closing the door behind his shoulders, and searched the room. Kai was on the bed, arms around the knees, his head downwards, and didn't move when Tala stepped in, not acknowledging his presence at all.

Tala sighed and stepped forwards, hugging his love affectionately; he could almost feel the darkness around his koi, and wished with all his heart to be able to dissipate it away forever. Kai remained silent but hugged back, hiding his face in the other's shirt.

No words were exchanged for a long time, both taking comfort in the warmth of the hug.

" It's okay, Kai " Tala soothed at the end. " I know it was painful for you, but you helped Bryan greatly ".

The slate haired teen looked up at him, his eyes asking Tala if Bryan was okay, but at the same trying to hide his own feelings. He knew it was pointless since Tala got to know him better than anyone, but he was still trying to act normally.

" He's gone in search of Ray " Tala whispered. Then he stared down in his lover's eyes, shimmering with unshed tears, and took Kai's chin with his hand. " Kai, look, its okay if you cry, I've told you a hundred times. You have me, you're not alone anymore, and you will feel better if you let go ".

Kai sniffed and nodded; he had been taught to hide his feelings, but Tala worked hard to erase that teaching, managing to actually remove it from Kai's mind. So Kai let the tears reach his eyes and fall down, all the while searching for comfort into his lover's arms, knowing it was all okay now, but feeling empty all the same. He never could be that open and emotional before, it was something so far from his usual behaviour it was almost confusing, but in Tala's arms he felt so protected he knew he could do everything.

It was a silent cry, no sobbing and no noises apart from the sound of their breathing, but it was a silence full of comfort and love, that was hugging them both, helping them. Tala was here for him, Kai knew this. The mere thought was what he needed to feel safe.

After a couple of minutes the tears subsided, leaving him weary and calm. He sighed, snuggling even more into Tala's embrace, longing for the love the Wolf was so eager to give him.

Tala closed his eyes, leaning on the pillows to support his koi better, then glanced at the window, his heart in peace, and found out it was snowing.

He grimaced: Bryan was gone to talk to Ray, out in the snow, what if Ray wasn't at home?

Besides, with that amount of snow falling, how could the plane of the BladeBreakers land now?

Kai's breathing was calm and peaceful now, his eyes closed and his face leaned on Tala's chest, his arms around the wolf's waist: he was asleep. And he was so cute Tala couldn't make himself wake him up.

'Maybe I can just stay here for a while...' he mused to himself. 'The others can go fuck themselves, for what I care. All I need is here with me'.

Then he closed his eyes and after half a second he was deeply asleep too.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bryan cursed slightly under his breath. He didn't even think about the upcoming storm, and it was so damn _cold_ and the snow was blocking his view. There was no way he would start searching for Ray in that bad weather, and besides, he couldn't even move, the wind was too strong, and the snow was almost reaching his knees.

He stated nothing would ever stop him from his prey, _nothing_, but that storm was just too much even for him. He couldn't take another step, without the fear of falling in the snow and laying there freezing.

For how much he hated to admit it, he _had_ to stop in order to let the storm pass... or at the least, diminish.

He glanced up at the sky, trying to see if it would be raging for long, but it was like the world was falling on him and he shook his head in defeat, heading towards a pub he knew was down the street, hoping it would stop soon: he _had_ to talk to Ray.

Now that Kai and Tala talked to him clearly and plainly, he could put his pride away for a moment, recognizing his foolishness all this time. He kept acting, wearing a mask, someone who he was used to be but was not he.

He knew it would be as hard as to try and teach Ian how to swim, but he needed to find who he really was, behind all the masks, under the fake faces and mirrors and walls he built around himself. He owed that not only to Kai, Tala, and his friends, and Ray. He needed it for himself.

He wanted badly to be free. He needed the freedom, and he was sure that he would earn it by trying his best, and Ray was just the incentive he needed to do that.

Because he L... The 'L' word Ray.

" Hey, Bry! "

The Falcon looked around, clearing his face from the cold snow, enjoying the warmth of the pub, his white skin even whiter due to the unnatural cold, and stared right into Ian's ruby eyes. The smaller teen was sat on a big chair, sipping a hot chocolate with Spencer near him, also sipping hot chocolate, and blinked.

" What are you doing here you two? " he asked, frowning as he took place near them with a scowl. " Didn't you have to go somewhere? "

He couldn't quite remember what they were supposed to do right now, so he shrugged helplessly. He had other things in his mind at the moment, concerning a nice hot kitten that was waiting for him somewhere in the city. Hopefully in a warm place, ready to listen to Bryan's apologizes.

" Duh, we were expected to wait for the BladeBreakers coming today, but the plane obviously couldn't land here, so I think they will come at the least tomorrow... and we're stuck here " Ian huffed, taking a sip of the hot chocolate and burning his tongue.

Spencer blinked unsurprised, and shook his head, sharing a glance with Bryan as to say 'how could I fell in love with _him_ of all people?!'

Bryan smirked, feeling somewhat relieved, and sighed contently while he raised his hand to call the waitress.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kai willed himself to open his eyes, no matter how the warmth lulled him into sleep again.

He was feeling again relaxed after his tête a tête with Tala, but he knew deep inside that the darkness would be back soon, and his heart clenched in despair.

But then, he felt the strong arms wrapped around his waist, and the deep breath of his love, and he smiled sadly: Tala would be always here with him, helping him, and with the Wolf at his side, he could fear nothing.

Though, many times, Kai wondered afraid if Tala would be always with him, or not, and if he really loved him.

Tala open one eye tiredly, seeing Kai was awake, and sighed sitting on the bed.

Kai abandoned himself in the comfy embrace as he cocked his head slightly.

" With that storm, it's impossible the plane will land " he reasoned, calmly. " We need to change plans, the BladeBreakers will not be here before sun fall, neither in the night ".

Tala nodded, enjoying the intimacy he shared with his koi.

" How you think they will react when they'll come to know about us? " Kai turned to look Tala in his deep blue eyes, sincerely curious. After revealing their relationship to Ray and Bryan, which was the most difficult thing he could do, Kai was eager to show his other friends his undying love for the Wolf teen, knowing he couldn't be happier.

Tala tensed up and cleared his voice uncertainly. There it was, he had to tell him.

" Kai, I think... " his voice faded away and he had to start again. " Kai, I don't think it would be okay to tell the BladeBreakers we're together ".

Kai turned sharply towards Tala, leaving the warm hug to look plainly shocked at the Wolf, searching in his behaviour signs of his joke, but finding none.

" You must be kidding " he screeched. " Why?! "

Tala stared wordlessly at Kai. He himself didn't know why he was asking Kai not to tell his friends they were a couple. It seemed right that way... too soon.

But Kai wasn't of the same advice.

" Are you saying we can't be a real couple? You want me to sneak into your bed, and hide from my friends' eyes? " Kai's eyes flared. " We told Ray and Bryan,

Spencer and Ian, why not them?! "

Kai couldn't understand.

" It's not them the problem " Tala managed to say. " It's... us... I think it's too soon to say we're actually a couple... "

That however came out entirely wrong. Tala meant to say that the BladeBreakers could react in a bad way and needed to be tested before revealing them he and Kai were together. He meant to say that maybe they wouldn't accept them, and Tala didn't want Kai to be rejected. He himself cared nothing, he cared only about Bryan and Ray, and the BladeBreakers weren't his friends. But they were Kai's.

Kai however heard the other meaning of the words, and looked shocked at him, feeling a stab in his heart.

Too soon.

Tala thought it was too soon to say they were a couple.

" So you mean we have to lie to them? To lie and hide and... " Kai's face paled " Or it is me the real problem? Are you ashamed by me? Are you already tired of us? You want something new? You lured me into your bed, you said you loved me, and now you're taking it back? "

There it was, brushing against his mind and heart, the same coldness and darkness that enveloped him before, the fear he was feeling every day, the fear of Tala's reject, and it was here. Tala was the thing that kept Kai alive and happy, without him there was nothing.

He tried to deny it, but there it was, the suspect growing in his heart; was Tala ashamed of him? Was Tala rejecting him because he was so weak? Was Tala retreating because he was tired of his depression?

Or worse, was Tala using him, with all nice words, just to fuck him?

" Are you ashamed of what I am? " Kai's voice was reduced to whisper as he turned away. " You don't want to make a fool of you in front of the only person who beat you? "

Tala wanted to negate, he wanted desperately to tell Kai he was wrong, to tell him he couldn't care less, to tell him how much he loved him, to tell Kai what he really meant, but he felt his words were stuck in his throat, and weren't coming out; he felt a giant lump in his throat and stared speechlessly at Kai, who pressed his lips together with a hurt expression.

So it was all true. His eyes filled with tears, as he stared in his lover's eyes.

" You used me " he chocked. " I trusted you with my heart, I trusted you with my life, my innocence, my love, I thought you loved me... and now I find out I was wrong all the time ".

Kai started to cry, his expression so desperate Tala felt his heart break. In a flash the slate haired teen ran out of Tala's room, and with no second thought he ran out the house, no coat or other thing to keep him warm in the blowing storm.

Tala remained still; his eyes widened madly, his heart pounding in his chest. Why didn't he reply? Why he left his only one love to run away like this, in the storm, with the fear of hurting himself?!

Tears fell from his eyes, realizing just how much Kai was relying on him, and how a stupid mistake by his part made the Phoenix's mind shatter under the pressure. He knew Kai was still hurt and messed up by Boris, and all he needed was continuous proof of being loved, and this was what Tala denied to him. It was clear Kai cared about his friends' thoughts, but the thing he really cared for was Tala.

Why couldn't he tell Kai he meant something else?

Tala closed his eyes in frustration, but the answer was so easy he almost punched himself.

" I am afraid " he whispered sadly. " I am afraid that if I tell the others Kai and I are together, I will loose it all. I was so lucky to share my life with a person so wonderful, who loved me the same way I love him, that I was afraid it would end as soon as I say it aloud ".

He then shook away his grief, realizing Kai was out in the storm without anything to protect him, and jumped out the bed, taking his coat and Kai's with him: he needed to find Kai now, and explain him how much he cared, how much they were meant to be together. Kai was his most important thing, his only love, his first friend, and his life.

And now he risked loosing it all in one go.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kai ran blindly in the snow, too caught in his misery to even aknowledge the coldness he felt, tears freezing on his red face, the paint of his marks staining his cheeks, completely exposed to the storm.

How could he be so stupid to believe in Tala? He continued saying he loved Kai, but when he wanted to tell the others they were a couple... Tala refused. He meant nothing to him? Their time together meant nothing? Was Kai just another pointless one for Tala?

He closed his eyes chocking back a cry, the darkness still filling his heart, and dropped on his knees, feeling alone; before there would be Tala hugging him, helping him forget the loneliness and the dark, but now that the problem was Tala himself, Kai didn't know where to look for help.

There was nothing he could do, his heart knew that if Tala didn't want to be with him, he had to leave.

Nothing else apart from Tala kept Kai in Russia all that time.

Kai glanced at his body, his eyes rid from the usual brightness, and noticed he was slowly freezing in the storm, the snow covering almost entirely his body, and sighed: maybe he could just lay there and end it all, in the cold embrace of the snow. But then, he remembered he was supposed to be strong, and dying was not an option.

He forced his numb legs and stood up again, looking at the houses around him. The only other person Kai trusted with his life was the Chinese blader. He would understand him.

He needed to find Ray...

""""""""""""""""""""""""

All the while Ray, oblivious to the recent things happened to his friends, wasn't anymore sleeping in bed, and was preparing his dinner. He thought he would be alone since Kai was obviously still to Tala's, and Bryan was there too, and he wasn't going to confront the bad weather just to eat with them.

Singing loudly 'In Joy and Sorrow' from HIM's 'Deep Shadows and Brilliant HighLights' album, together with the radio, he prepared himself a bowl of chinese soup, taking it to the table with a piece of bread and a cup of milk; Kai always commented chinese soup and milk couldn't go that good together, but Ray just shrugged all the times, saying he liked them nonetheless.

As he was going to put the bowl on the table the window opened with a loud slam, and a wind blow hit the Tiger right in the face, making him fall on the floor with his dinner.

Ray yelped as both the cold of the wind and the hotness of the soup washed over him, and shuddering he ran to the window, securing it tightly, then looked with sadness at his lost soup, and at his fav white shirt, the one with a flame/water TAO on it, now completely ruined.

Sighing in defeat he unbuttoned the shirt, throwing it on the floor carelessy, taking a mental note to wash it later, and moved to clean the floor. Just when he was about to start, the door opened slowly.

Ray didn't need to look up to know who was arrived.

" Kai, I thought you would remain at Tala's home " he commented, raising his head " I'm sorry for this mess, I... oh my God Kai! "

Kai was standing right before his eyes, completely soaken by the snow, his lips slightly blue due to the cold, his eyes unfocused and red and streaks of frozen tears on his cheeks, and his face was one's of a lost soul.

" Kai! What happened?! " Ray jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, feeling how cold the teen was, and his eyes widened in shock.

He pushed the slate haired blader towards his bedroom, knowing he needed to warm him up or he would start an hypotermia, discarding Kai's scarf and shirt without a word, as the older teen just remained there, as if dead or asleep.

Ray pushed Kai on the bed and wrapped around him the blanket, then seeing he was still trembling, he took his own too and two pillows.

He couldn't understand what had happened, but he was deeply afraid: he never saw Kai so lifeless before, like he lost his will to live.

" Kai, talk to me! " Ray pleaded, looking into the teen's eyes. " What happened Kai, please! Oh Gods, I need to call Tala! "

At the mention of that name Kai paled -which was a surprise since he was already white from the cold- and started sobbing miserably, scaring the hell out of Ray.

" Please Kai, calm down! _What happened?!_ "

Kai looked up at him, and discarding the blankets he hid his face in the Tiger's chest, crying loudly, needing his friend's comfort. Ray looked at him worried and scared, and brushed his fingers on Kai's trembling shoulders. Some days before he would have payed for such opportunity, but now he was just deeply worried.

This was not the Kai he knew.

" T... Tala... " Kai sobbed.

Ray narrowed slightly his eyes, hugging the teen tightly. Despite the fact that Kai was still freezing, and his lips weren't turning back to their usual pink, Ray wanted to show his friend he was there, knowing he needed whatever confort he could; he still didn't know what happened, but Kai's acting told him it was not good.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Spencer looked down at his coat, hearing the ring of his phone, and with slow movements he pulled the thing out, answering.

" Yes? Oh, Tala " Bryan and Ian looked at him puzzled. They both knew how much Tala hated telephones, despite his love for technology, and they knew it had to be important if he had called Spencer. Spencer listened carefully for five minutes, nodding here and there even if Tala couldn't see him, and his expression darkened progressively.

" Oh, okay. I'll tell them, don't worry Tala, we'll help you ".

Spencer shut the call, turning towards his friends, who were waiting for the news. His face was serious as he spoke.

" Tala messed up a little with Kai and Kai's outside somewhere, with no coat " he resumed in a second. " We need to find him before he froze ".

Bryan jumped up.

" Kai can't stay out there too long in his usual outfit, he will become a piece of ice no matter how storng he is " he said, leaving the money to pay their chocolates. " I will try at his house, I'll call you if I find him ".

Saying that he darted off, followed shortly by his two friends, who then ran in another direction.

Bryan grimaced heading towards Kai's and Ray's home. What if Kai wasn't there but Ray was? This wasn't the time to talk, Kai needed to be found. He shook his head, Ray could help too and they could talk later.

The Falcon reached the house and entered without knocking, in fact he was common to that, and looked around. At first he saw nothing, then he noticed a wet spot on the floor, a discarded shirt he knew to be owned by Ray, and near Kai's doorstep there was Kai's scarf, also on the floor.

Bryan frowned and stepped towards the slate haired teen's room, peering in. What he saw made his blood freeze.

Kai and Ray, hugged tightly, _under_ the bedsheets. They were both asleep, cuddled together, and Bryan felt a stab in his heart.

So it was this. Ray cheated on him like nothing, and with Kai, the one he loved until the day before... and Kai decided to make Tala pay, going with Ray.

Bryan's eyes narrowed, his teeth bared in complete anger, his fists clenched so tightly the knuckles were white, and he growled.

Ray opened his eyes tiredly, his hearing warning him someone was in the room, and blinking he looked around.

Kai had fallen asleep not too much before, after telling him -together with sobs, tears and hiccups- what happened with Tala, and he couldn't move because the blue haired blader was sleeping with a painless expression and looked like he needed the rest, and he was still cold, so Ray just hugged him to make him warm, using the blankets too. Maybe it could be a little deceiving, but Ray was absolutely sure now he loved Bryan, so there was nothing wrong.

Until he realized it was Bryan who was staring at them, like Fury itself. Ray remembered his shirt laying forgotten in the kitchen's floor, and Kai's scarf and shirt too, and that they were both in bed, under the blankets.

And couldn't help but stare eyes widened, flushed, at his love, murmuring " It's not what it seems... "

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: this was the fourth chapter! I think the next one will be the last, it's the first time I end a real fiction, so that should be a real shock to me. Kisses, wait your reviewes!

PS hope this fulfilles you all. I thought it to be lame. And the end was just a cliché... hee hee, how can Ray explain this?


	5. A New Path

MasterFranny: this is the last chapter, I hope you'll like, especially the last part… okay, I would like to first thank all of you, most of all my BETA reader **Vampyre Neko** who helped me greatly. I want to tell I appreciated your cheerings!

GREAT THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS FIC! GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL IT MEANT A LOT TO ME... HOPE YOU WILL STILL READ MY STORIES...

""""""""""""""""""""""""

ChaosMaiden: wow, first FLAME. Mind to tell me why it sucks? Why did you review then? Hoever, you can mail me and tell me ho I can write better, mind you? I would really appreciate I am not joking I am serious

HipHoper707: now youcan't say anymore poor Bryan... smirks

renanimeangel: last chapter. Hope you'll like it.

nessi: thanks for the review, here's the chapter in which they will be doomed! laughs no just kidding.

Kammyh: see? Updated! Enjoy the pure smutt!

Phyrefly: wanna see you too! I hate phones as well. Mail me if you read this, I lost your mail address and doesn't allow your mail to appear on my screen page... it sucks.

Astera Snape: you're just too kind to me... sniffles rea dand enjoy and tell me if you want that sequel...

Mya Ino: hugs you're so nice to me! thanks!

Rejiita: hope you will like ending chappie...

Hyperness: you ARE hyper. And I am evil. Kinda of. Read my other ifc and you'll understand hint hint

Lena: there it is. With lemon added. Enjoy smuttness.

M.S.K.: well, I dunno how but it's so hard to actually write longer chapters... sighs enjoy this one I think it's kinda longer.

White Tigress666: well, lotsa authoresses got flames. it's fated to be. But I do prefere flames that explains you what you did wrong than pointless flames because they don't like yaoi or such. ENJOY and thanks for the review!

Spyrit Phoenix: I like twists too but dunno how to put them down well... enjoy and thanks for the review!

Mei Kimari: hope you will like this one as well.

Blazin Phoenix L: nope. I love themost TalaKai and BryRei. Sorry, hope you like it nonethless.

Bra-two: slaps Tala done. Hope you likethis one too, think the end was something good!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY 01: Ray and Bryan are in love with Kai and Tala. One day Tala and Kai say they have to tell them their love... Yaoi

SUMMARY 02: Now that Tala and Kai are together, that doesnt mean its all okay. And Bryan and Ray aren't going to work out together... Yaoi.

**WARNINGS: Beware of bad smuttiness in the fifth chapter! I mean, lemon guys! MalexMale lemon, yaoi smuttiness, so dont say I did not warn you! Double lemon!**

DISCLAIMER: do not own.

"talking"

'thinking'

" talking into other languages "

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

JUST SAY IT...

CHAPTER 05 A new path

There was silence before Ray spoke, and his speech came out in a soft whisper, while the Neko-jinn looked at Bryan with wide eyes. " Its not what it seems... "

But Bryan wasnt listening: the usual rage, something he grew up with, was already there, tainting the faith the purple haired blader held for his two friends. There they were, together, right after Ray and him spent a night together, right after Kai and Tala fought.

He couldnt believe they could be that… _currish_.

He didn't care anymore, the same darkness that lived daily in Kais heart was coming back in his, and he looked with pure fury at the two: Kai, still asleep like nothing was wrong, cuddled in Rays arms, and the Neko-jinn, who was looking at him blushing.

" So I think youve got what you wanted " he hissed to Ray, the venom clear in his voice. " I bet hes good in bed ".

With that he turned on his heels and disappeared out of the room, and then out in the snowstorm, the front door slamming behind his shoulders.

Ray remained there, shocked to the most, Kai still in his arms, and looked at the place Bryan was a moment before. He couldnt believe what had happened, and how much Bryan messed up.

He looked at Kai, who was still asleep, then again to the door: he didnt want to leave his friend in such a mood, not now he was in need of help, but then it was his love, and he wanted to explain that nothing had happened between him and Kai.

He finally made his decision, and he moved Kai on the mattress, heading towards the phone: there was one sole thing he could do, before it was too late.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

" Tala! "

The red haired Russian looked downcast at his small friend as Ian hurried towards him, his nose and shoulders covered with snow since he had been outside ever since his friends call.

" What it is, Ian? " Tala felt really depressed, he searched all the places Kai could be in, but found no trace of his love anywhere.

" Rays called! " Ian looked with happiness at his former captain. " Kais with him -but he also said something about Bryan and a misunderstanding... "

He found he was talking to the wall since Tala darted away after the first part of his speech, leaving a trace on the snow. He sighed internally and shrugged, if Kai was now safe there was nothing to worry about.

Except the huge snow storm raging outside.

He glanced at the comfy chair on the left side of the room, and the TV -for once without anyone who was using it- and with a smirk he jumped on the chair, lifting the remote with a contented sigh.

" So, if I am not wrong there was a channel with boxe somewhere in there... "

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tala bumped through the door with the elegance of an elephant and found Ray waiting for him in the kitchen. He was looking like he was hurrying and his hair hung a little loose on his shoulders. His golden eyes looking slightly darkened, but as he saw Tala they found their vitality once again.

" **Where is Kai!** " Tala shrieked, grabbing Rays shoulders tightly, " Is he ok! "

" Hay calm down… Tala… Tala… " Ray was been shook with force by Tala, who looked like he could blow his head off any moment, " **Calm down!** " he yelled.

Tala froze and left the grip, his shoulders dropping as he glanced in dismay at his Chinese friends.

" Sorry Ray, " he mumbled.

" Hes sleeping in there, " Ray pointed to his room. " I need to go now, I really need to go now… I must find Bryan ".

" What happened? " Tala was in a hurry for Kai, but was not blind to Rays tone.

" Nothing, just a little misunderstanding, itll be all okay when I find him… ehm… " Ray fidgeted with his shirt, " Any guess on how to find him? "

Tala frowned slightly, then his face lightened up, " try at the bey stadium down the road, the one you fought against us in the infamous championships, " Tala turned and stepped to the bedroom, then he stopped and peered at Ray, " You know, hes still not fine, despite all that happened ever since these days -he needs help, I think you can give him that ".

Then he closed the door behind himself, leaving Ray alone. A moment later Ray shook himself out of his musings and ran outside in the snow.

As he listened to the door slam and Ray leaving, Tala found himself looking at a sleeping Kai, and wondered again how he could be so stupid to mess things up that way.

He knew Kai was badly hurt from his life with Voltaire and Boris, but he misjudged it, since he seemed so fine -_he_ most of all the others should have known. It would be never completely fine for any of them, their past was just too much to forget in one go. The scars would never disappear -maybe after many years the ones on their bodies would fade, but the mental ones would not, as a constant reminder of their past.

Tala couldnt help but blame himself for Kais pain, it was all his fault if Kai was now so hurt, he should have guessed, he should have known… if he had just thought before speaking, if only…

Stop messing with your head he growled to himself. It was no time to think on the what ifs, Kai needed him **now**; he did not need any more pain.

He stepped towards his sleeping beauty, and he sat down near him, brushing his fingers on the others pale cheeks as he leaned on him, placing his lips on Kais forehead.

Kai stirred ever so slightly, and Tala braced himself for the worst.

The slate haired teens eyes opened slowly and he looked around, then his eyes saw Tala sitting there and he eeped, backing away, his face showing the despair he felt inside, but at the same a great confusion -he fell asleep with Ray near him and he awoke with Tala? What the heck was happening?

" **Go away!** " he sobbed, the tears already welling up in his eyes, " I dont want to see you! "

Tala did not move, his face full of sadness and guilt, and Kai felt his heart sink. The red head looked as desperate as he was, and Kai found he couldnt move anymore, even if he wanted to run away again -but the others face stopped him, and a part of his heart was pleading for him to stay. Tala stretched his arm and grabbed Kais hand, lifting it to his cheek and kissing it slowly, the mere contact sending a shudder throughout Kai's body.

" Kai, I didnt meant what I said, " Tala looked plainly in his loves eyes, trying to show he wasnt lying. " I didnt want you to mess up words… "

He tightened his grip on Kais hands and the slate haired teen hissed in pain -realizing that Tala quickly let go his hand. Kai looked at him, red eyes asking him to explain, asking him to say why he ruined their mutual trust.

" I cant care less what the Blade Breakers think about us, " Talas fierce look pierced through Kais as the older teen tried to explain himself. " Because theyre not friends to me -but Ray and Bryan are. Thats why I care about what they think but not what Tyson can think " Talas eyes filled with tears as well, shocking Kai to the most.

He couldnt believe Tala could cry, and he remained still, not knowing how to reply. The red head shook his head, but the tears fell nonetheless as he continued his speech, " Kai, I know how hurt you are, its my fault I didnt realize it before, its my fault I messed you up this way… I love you Kai, I love you so much I think I am going to die if I cant have you at my side! " Tala was trying to talk properly but his voice failed him, " I want you to tell the whole world were a couple if thats what you want, its just that you care about the Blade Breakers and I do not… I didnt want you to be hurt and I ended up hurting you myself… how stupid am I… I am not worthy of your love… "

He lowered his gaze, not able to look Kai in the eyes for how much guilt he was feeling, his tears running freely without him noticing, his fists tightened on his knees.

Kai sat stunned there, not believing his Tala was there crying and blaming himself for this.

He felt his anger disappear as he looked at his love, he felt the despair vanish as well, and slowly he started to understand what Tala meant.

The red head had never been able to create some sort of bond with Kais former team-mates; because he couldnt trust them the way Kai could -the way he used to do with the other Demolition Boys. He had been taught never to show faith or trust in anyone, he had been taught to be strong and alone.

Tala was as hurt as they all were, but he looked so strong so Kai focused on himself instead on his love, not thinking about Talas feelings as well.

He felt like _he_ was the one to blame now. He felt so dirty that he wanted to kick himself for making Tala suffer; he had been selfish, egotistical, stupid…

" Im sorry Tala… " Kai started to cry again as well, and pulling Talas face up he launched himself in the older boys arms, kissing him in between tears, then he hugged him and started to sob, " Im sorry… I am so sorry Tala… "

Tala was shocked by Kais sudden outburst, but as Kai fell into his arms he closed his eyes and crying he hugged him back, as if there was no tomorrow. He was so glad Kai was there, with him, he was so glad they cleared things up; he was so glad that nothing mattered anymore.

So he relaxed, with his love cuddled in his arm, and he begged his pardon as well, pleading to anyone and no one to finally have peace, to finally be able to find happiness, to finally be free from their past…

""""""""""""""""""""""""

The cold wind was blowing on his face and unprotected hands as Ray ran towards the stadium -it was his only and last chance to settle completely things with Bryan, despite what the older teen thought about him. He could not let the Falcon think he was _this_ way, he couldnt let his love think he was going to betray him at the first chance… he loved Bryan; he loved him way more than he ever loved anyone, even Kai.

He was surprised that things and moods could change so suddenly, when not even five days before they were so _sure_ about what they were feeling. Ray thought he loved Kai, and Bryan thought he loved Tala. But then the two came out saying they loved each other, and in that moment of despair both Ray and Bryan found out who they really felt something for.

From that day, all had gone wrong. Kai and Tala had been caught in misunderstandings, and their seeming wonderful relationship broke, Ray had been caught in a both compromising and innocent situation and Bryan… well, he was just confused, because he already wasnt sure about his love for Tala, go figure this whole new situation.

When Ray thought he would never make it to the battle stadium without becoming an icicle, he looked up and he saw the giant structure of the building, and with a weak smile he reached the door, pushing it open and closing it behind himself.

The first thing he noticed was the warmth that was inside there, and he breathed in relief, how could that blizzard pop out when they least deserved it? Kai risked his life while escaping from Tala -beware anyone who would use that verb when he was there- and now Bryan and himself… hopefully the Falcon was safe inside the battle stadium.

Looking around Ray detected a small light down the corridor and there he went, his footsteps echoing around him.

He needed to tell Bryan how he felt, and that he misjudged him.

While he was getting near the middle beydish he could hear a beyblade spinning, and he was absolutely sure this was Bryan -no one else would have been around blading in such a bad weather, after all.

Ray growled slightly, he knew too well of the violet haired bladers temper; he knew it wouldnt be that easy have him listen.

His hand slipped in his pocket as he pulled out his Driger, the bit chip of the White Tiger glowing softly as to reassure his master. Ray looked down and thought, I hope Bryan will listen to me.

As he entered the stadium the first thing he noticed was the smashed dish in the middle of the field and he sighed grimly, Bryan will have to work three months to repay the damages for this one, before running towards the blader. There was just one way the violet haired teen would listen him -after a match.

He never battled Bryan again after the infamous match at the tournament, and he was slightly afraid of the upcoming reaction, but he was also positive he could get out without hurting himself… maybe.

Bryan had been considerably furious and while being busy scowling and cursing at every living -and non living- thing that unluckily happened to be on his way, he walked straight to the stadium, intending to spend some time blading as he was known to do; the spinning of his bey Falborg helped him greatly with his problems, even though he let his anger sneak on his way as usual.

But as he blindly ordered Falborg to move he noticed a faint noise -the clash of another beyblade against his own.

He focused on his bey and saw a white blur attack his own in a flash, retreating just after the attack, as to provoke him -something the Falcon didnt like at all.

" Falborg, **attack!** " he howled in rage.

His bey spun towards the white blur but he missed, the other was too fast and his rage didnt help either. Bryan found himself in the middle of a furious battle against a fast opponent, and he couldnt even touch the white bey.

" **Falborg!** " he cried in fury, and the Falcons bit chip glowed, as the Creature appeared above the stadium, and with a piercing cry it launched herself down against the white bey.

WOOOOOOOOOSSSH!

The massive amount of air created by the flying bird flew in the whole stadium, even hitting Bryan hard, who couldnt resist and fell on the floor, his rage becoming energy pumped in his Beast like an endless cycle. He tried vainly to keep the power at bay but he realized he had lost control -again.

Falborg, pumped up with her masters rage darted towards the opponent with astonishing speed, sparkles of energy coming from its base, and tried again to hit the other beyblade- tried, because she missed again, smashing against the wall.

Now Bryan was worn out, he was panting hard as he lifted himself from the floor in a vain attempt to regain control of his Bey, who was, at that time, wobbling, and the waves of energy were running away from it in no time.

Noticing the lack of attention of his opponent, Ray caught the moment and launched Driger with all his force against Falborg, and it flew away, as his falcon beast disappeared, and the bey stopped spinning.

Bryan growled in suppressed rage, but he was too exhausted to even think about a rematch -he had been trained to use his rage but this had been just too much. He then looked up to see who was the other blader, and was astonished to see Ray stepping towards him.

He felt rage building up again in his chest, but the Chinese Blader raised his right hand in a peace gesture as he shook his head.

" Are you calm now? " Ray dared to ask.

Bryans face was distorted with fury, but he tried to will himself to stay still.

" _What are you doing here?_ " he hissed with venom in his voice.

" I am here to explain " the Chinese stated with pacific tone, handing Bryan back his bey, " I know your anger is really strong, so I thought it would be better to let it disappear before talking… you were just there at the wrong time, thats all ".

" Now you came **here** and dare to tell me _I_ saw something that was not what it seemed! " Bryan laughed mockingly as his pupils turned into slits.

" Yes indeed " was Rays reply.

Bryan stood there silent, biting his lower lip uneasily and as he was speechless Ray took the opportunity to continue, " Tala and Kai had some problem with the Blade Breakers coming here, thats why Kai ran away -he came to me and he started sobbing, so I tried to comfort him, and he fell asleep and me too " he sighed and grimaced, he knew too well how deceiving could them appear to Bryan, " but believe me, I can swear on everything you want that I did nothing with him ".

" How can you think Im going to fall for it! " Bryan tightened his fists and Ray knew this was getting dangerous. " Until three days ago you were deeply in love with Kai, to be in his sheets was your greatest desire! "

" I can say the same about you and Tala, but I _do_ believe you would never betray me " Ray cleared his throat.

" Its not about betrayal Ray! I am fucking angry at me most of all! Dont you think I realized you were _not_ having sex with Kai! " Bryan glared at the Chinese blader as he paced up and down before him, " for Gods sake, its not that… I know that you would never have your way with him since hes with Tala, not even if theyre having problems of some sort! Its just that I made a mistake with you! I _do_ love you, damn kitten, but I was fucking **drunk** yesterday night! "

Bryan realized his words and paled considerably as his eyes widened in shame and shock. Ray blinked once, then twice, and finally understood what the Falcon meant.

Silence fell upon the two of them as Ray simply stood there, biting hard on his lower lip, fist tightened as well, not looking at Bryan; now the Russian was the one with an urge to explain, he was going to do that when he entered Rays and Kais house and found the two _in_ the bed, but obviously he couldnt - he ran away.

Okay, maybe during the time he walked to the stadium he had the _time_ to actually think about the situation, and could put the details back to their place, but he had been so _angry_ nothing mattered, not Ray hugging Kai, not Talas problems -especially the love he thought he felt for him- nor his love for Ray, no.

The problem was that he thought Ray would be better off with someone else than him -he fucked him and couldnt remember a thing, he ran away before the Neko-Jinn could wake to not confront him, those were the things that made him furious with himself.

" I was drunk " Bryan repeated slowly and in a low tone, but in the silence it was just as if he yelled it, " Thats why I felt so bad when awake, and I too, like Kai, ran away " he stopped for a moment: " I would never believe you would do such thing, neither, I believe, would Kai -he loves Tala- but I felt so _bad_ because for a moment I actually _believed _it " he gritted his teeth in shame " Funny how it was Kai, with the help of Tala, who told me to talk to you and explain my actions yesterday night, and who made me realize I love you ".

He felt so dirty he couldnt even lift his gaze to the Neko-Jinn. He knew Ray was now angry and for once, he was scared -scared because he didnt want to lose Ray.

" I think its my fault then " the Chineses voice echoed in the silence, and it was regretful " I shouldnt have let you drink that much… " he licked his lips in deep thoughts, then he grimaced again in a cute way, " dont worry about yesterday night though, **I** do remember and thats enough " a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Bryan lifted his head in a flash, looking at Ray as if hed grown three inches, eyes widened in deep shock, gaping, and Ray smiled innocently.

" We can always replay yesterday nights events tonight, to let you know what youre good for -except blading thats it "

" Youre not… angry? " Bryan was just astonished. " I mean… I… "

Ray stepped towards the Russian teen and pulled him down at his height, meeting clear eyes with his golden ones, then he placed his lips on the older teens ones for a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away Bryan was still shocked -even more if thats possible.

" Bryan, I wasnt there in your childhood to know what happened to all of you, but I am here _now_, and I will make sure youll be okay -plus youre not going to get rid of me that easily you know " Ray grinned determinedly " because no matter what happened before, I love you, and that wont change ".

Bryan felt his cheeks redden as he blushed faintly, but he felt also a little smile appear on his lips as he pulled the wise Tiger in his arms, his face falling in the ebony hair of his love.

He was still guilty and he was still regretful about the whole situation, but he was also somewhat… happy.

Ray was there in his arms, and he said he loved him, and he was sure Tala and Kai would solve their own problems, and it would be all okay from now on.

He was determined to show life he was going to have his way, no matter what.

" I love you too, kitten " he breathed before kissing Ray on his lips.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tala sighed as he rested his head on his arms, his eyes spacing out of the window on the large amount of snow still falling. Even if the blizzard had calmed down the day before it was still snowing and all the flights had been redirected to the nearest airport, waiting for the bad weather to calm down a bit.

That meant no BladeBreakers to ruin their weekend, since they were busy scowling in said airport -much to Roberts discomfort, since the German decided to come as well, and even Mr. Dickinson was annoyed.

That was a good thing, since Kai was still unsure about telling them about him being gay, but that also meant another two, maybe even three days alone with themselves.

Tala sighed in happiness as he stretched in his bed, wondering where Kai and the other four went, it was already two hours!

His thoughts trailed on the day before; after his conversation with his slate haired love both decided to go search the other two lovebirds, but approaching Talas and Bryans house strange noises coming from the Falcons room discouraged the two to go further ahead -but also reassured them the two solved their own problems, too.

Deciding to have a walk they met Spencer and a scowling Ian -who was rambling something about being forced out of Talas house due to said noises- but in the end decided to just return to Kais, needing some time for themselves.

Hearing the door close Tala turned slightly his head and one moment afterwards Kai peered inside, his face unreadable as he stepped inside and let himself flop on the bed, sighing.

" Whats wrong? " Tala whispered with a seductive voice, sneaking near Kai and placing a kiss on the others cheek.

" Guess whos called? " Kai turned his head reprovingly to Tala, who was kissing his neck now, and the Wolf looked at him with pleading eyes, but tried nonetheless, " Dont know… Tyson again? " the Dragoons master called three times in the morning to complain about the lack of food at the airport.

" Niet " replied casually Kai, " It was Max, and he wanted to tell me and Ray something really important and he couldnt wait until his arrive " Kai stood in a sitting position and looked down at his love. " He said he and Tyson are together ".

Tala blinked twice, then the meaning reached his brain and his eyes widened.

" You mean… " he couldnt believe it.

" He said he was so happy he wanted to tell us " Kai grinned slightly, " He wasnt afraid about us at all… such childishness and still, I think thats how I should have acted, without fear " he sighed again " then there wouldnt have been problems ".

" Kai, we have had a talk about this all night, and it was both our fault " Tala stood sitting too, as to look in Kais eyes, " but its the past now, why dwell on it any more? "

Kai nodded and smiled, his smile brightening up his face, and Tala wondered how could such an angel could exist, nonetheless be _his_.

" Mine " he breathed, leaning towards the Phoenix, and placed his lips on Kais own. The slate haired teen accepted the kiss and closed his eyes, surrendering completely in the others embrace as Tala leaned him down on the mattress, deepening the kiss; Talas hand tightened on Kais wrists, having the others arms above his head while he continued kissing him, his tongue slipping inside Kais mouth eliciting a moan from the younger teen.

Tala smirked as he started placing light kisses on Kais neck, while he unbuckled his belt with his free hand, then he licked Kais earlobe seductively, satisfied with the others groans of pleasure -he wanted his Kai, and he wanted him _now_.

His hand slipped inside Kais pants, teasing the sensitive skin with his fingers, all the time licking and sucking his earlobe. Kai moaned and his legs parted on their own accord, trying to increase the skilful rubbing, his hands trying to pull free from Talas grasp, but the older boy just smirked some more, " No way Kai… youre mine now… " with that Tala pulled away Kais pants, which lay forgotten on the floor near the bed while Tala continued his ministrations on Kais arousal.

Kai groaned in delight as Tala pushed away his shirt as well, and licked his nipples slowly, so the slate haired teen was naked under his lover. Tala sat down over him as his hand continued the massage, watching with fascination Kais face flushed with pleasure.

" Tala... " Kai gasped when Tala increased his rubbing and yelped hiding his face in Talas shirt, the pleasure growing in his body like a flame, his nails digging in the red heads hands. The pleasure was becoming stronger as Kai moaned loudly, giving himself completely to Talas soft touches.

The Wolfs fingers stroked his length in slow motion, causing Kai to shudder even more as he yelped in pleasure, then he brushed his index on its top, ever so slightly as not to make Kai come, continuing his rubbing slowly, making Kai cry out pleading him to move faster.

The heat and the pleasure were becoming stronger and stronger, but Tala did not let him come as he continued, until he saw pre come slipping out of Kais member, satisfied by Kais groans and pleas. So he increased his rubbing, pumping his erection faster and faster, making Kai scream out in delight.

In the end he closed his eyes and came, his whole frame trembling from the burst of pleasure running through it in a flash, and Tala slowly lifted his fingers to his lips, licking them clean with a lustful gaze.

" Mine " he whispered again, his lips colliding again with Kais in a fierce kiss, and he lifted himself in a sitting position over Kai, discarding his own shirt and pants.

He reached out to the side table for the bottle of lubricant laying there and he pulled out three fingers of it, turning back to Kai that was waiting for him, " Hold on " he breathed and he slipped one finger in Kais entrance, eliciting a groan of pain from his lover.

Tala pushed the finger deeper making Kai gasp in pain, his fingers digging in Talas back but then the red haired teen kneeled and his tongue darted out to lick at Kais nipples, making the younger teen arch his back with a sharp intake of breath.

Kai was deeply lost in the waves of pleasure as his lover played with his nipples, his pain backing away slowly but surely, and he closed his eyes again, his own tongue brushing against Talas exposed neck making the older boy shiver in delight, his own needs becoming stronger as he pulled another finger inside Kai.

There was no more pain, Tala knew exactly where to go to make Kai cry out in pleasure, his fingers reaching a secret spot that make Kai gasp, his face flushed.

" Tala… " he moaned, urging his lover to go faster.

The lust was so strong they couldnt wait anymore, Tala pushing the third finger deep inside, making Kai call out his name. The Wolf started to thrust his fingers deep inside his lover, who arched his back crying out, the pleasure brought by three fingers already unbearable.

Then the red haired teen pulled out his fingers and placing himself between Kais parted legs he slowly made his way inside him, fitting inside his lover as if it were meant to be.

Kai parted his legs further, having Tala shift to find a better position, then the older teen looked down at him with love filled eyes, and he started his thrusts, making Kai moan in pleasure. Each thrust went deeper, hitting a spot that sent waves of pleasure through Kais whole body and the younger teen grabbed Talas shoulders, urging him to continue.

Tala merely smiled, the tightness sending pleasure in him as well, his hand slipping down Kais body to grab his erection, pumping it in a rhythmic motion timed well with his thrusts, and Kai yelled loudly, his eyes shut in rapture as he urged Tala to go faster, overwhelmed by the lust and the desire, the pleasure blinding him as his nails dug deeper into Talas back.

" Tala... " Kai begged, and for the red haired teen this was the most beautiful sound he could hear as he continued his thrusts, lust and love mixing together with their moves, Talas moans melting with Kais cries.

In the end Kai arched his back no longer capable of restraining himself and he came, spilling himself all over his stomach and in Talas hand. Feeling Kai's muscles tighten around him Tala growled loudly and he came as well inside of Kai, falling on top of his love with loud gasps, trying to catch his breath again.

For a moment they just lay like that, enjoying the closeness, Tala still inside of Kai as the younger teen looked up, then Tala pulled out and hugged his love tightly, making him shudder.

" I love you Tala, " Kai mumbled, cuddling in Talas arms as he rested his head in the others chest.

" I love you too, Kai, always will " was the warm answer.

Then the two fell asleep, content with the others love.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bryan was reading a book on his favourite chair, comfortably resting his legs on the near chair, his mind completely caught up in the story -it was a book from Terry Brooks, Witches brew- but he was distracted by some really good smell coming from the kitchen -Ray was cooking something for him.

The sweet scent of pancakes filled the air and Bryan almost drooled, placing his book on the chair while standing up and having his way towards the kitchen, where he found his love busy with blueberrys marmalade.

" Mmmh… " Bryan sniffed and moved towards the pancakes. " Give them to me " he demanded.

" Nah, " was the Neko-Jinns reply as he turned with a grimace. " You need to learn to be patient… I have not yet finished ".

" I want my pancakes " Bryan growled as he tried to reach his sweeties, " move ".

Ray sighed in exasperation but did not move.

" Not yet, " he warned the violet haired blader, " You will have to wait for them ".

Bryan pouted then looked at Ray -the Chinese blader was placing the marmalade on the pancakes, but in doing so some of it fell on his fingers as well.

Bryan looked as Ray lifted his hand to his lips and licked it away slowly, his tongue darting out of his lips, still managing to continue his work.

But Bryan was not ok with that.

As Ray lifted his other hand up in order to clean it too the Falcon reached out with his hand and grabbed Rays own, taking it to his lips instead, and started licking it clean.

Ray blushed slightly and moaned quietly at the ministration, feeling a soft tingle sensation ran up his arm, making him shudder. Bryan smirked in a predatory way and started sucking on Rays index, all the while keeping eye contact with him, and Ray blushed more.

" You taste sweet, " Bryan breathed, as he pulled Ray into his arms, kissing him deeply, as he managed to free his body from the shirt. Ray gave into the kiss easily but then stopped, " I need to finish with the panc-… " he was stopped by the Falcons lips hungrily devouring his, his tongue slipping inside his mouth tasting him, his hands roaming through his exposed chest.

Bryan looked at the blueberry marmalade lying there unused and so he poured some on Rays nipples, and the Neko-Jinn yelped at how cold it was -but then he gasped as Bryan licked it away, his tongue darting on Rays nipples in a circular way.

Rays legs gave away and he collapsed in Bryans arms as the older teen pulled him onto the table, not caring about the pancakes lying forgotten aside, and he continued his ministrations, being rewarded as Ray continued to moan in pleasure.

" See? " Bryan poured some more marmalade on Rays chest, licking it all away again, " Ive got the sweet I wanted -you ".

Ray wanted to scowl at him, but as the violet haired blader sucked on his nipples, slowly moving upwards to lick his earlobes, he decided otherwise.

Bryan let his fingers run through the Chinese bangs, freeing his hair from the sash and let it fall messily on the table, then he turned his attention to the sash around Rays waist, taking it away as he continued licking his earlobe.

Ray yelped as a wave of pleasure ran through his body, Bryan was actually gripping his erection tightly as he pulled away his pants.

" Bryan… " he gasped, parting his legs so the older teen could continue his work. " Please… "

Bryan was still smirking as he poured the remaining marmalade on Rays erection, then he placed himself in between his parted legs and he took his whole length in his mouth, his tongue licking the substance while he started sucking hard on it.

Rays eyes widened as the pleasure rushed into him each time Bryans tongue licked him, each time his lips moved on his length and he gasped loudly, his fingers digging in Bryans hair as he grabbed the others head tightly.

" More… " he pleaded mewling, " Bryan please… more… "

Arching his back he tried to push himself further into his lovers mouth but Bryan prevented him by placing his hands on the younger teens hips, sucking and licking until all the substance was cleaned away, feeling Ray tremble and shift under him, the Neko-Jinn crying out loud in shock and pleasure.

" Bryan… stop now… Im going to come… " Ray mewled but his lover merely deepened the ministrations, and Ray spilled himself in the others mouth with a gasp.

Bryan licked his lips, tasting Ray as he stood up, leaving his lover to recover while he went to the bathroom, taking the lubricant and coming back to him. Ray was still panting hard, his face as red as Dranzers feathers, his eyes closed in rapture.

As Bryan positioned himself again in between Rays legs the younger teen recovered and pulled his frame against the Falcons, stroking his groin with his naked body, and Bryan growled as his erection became evident under his pants.

With one hand the Russian teen pulled out his now tight pants and with the other he spilled some lubricant on his fingers, to pull them inside Rays tight hole with three not too slow motions -but the Chinese teen did not protest, he liked it rough.

" I need you now, " Bryans breath was laboured as he kissed Rays neck passionately, " Im going to take you right on this table… "

Then he pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his erection as he thrust deep in Ray, groaning at the tightness as he began a fast rhythm, stroking and then pumping Rays neglected member, making the younger teen yowl in pleasure.

Ray arched his body meeting Bryans lips with his own in a fierce kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as the Falcon thrust himself deeper and deeper, eliciting yowls and cries from his lover, who hugged him tightly feeling he was going to come really soon.

" Harder! " he demanded, needing Bryan to thrust even deeper, the older boy complying as he picked up a new rhythm, " Bryan harder! "

At the end Bryan hit a spot that sent them both into climax, Ray spilling in the others hand and Bryan coming inside him, feeling the muscles tighten around him making his pressure explode.

Ray groaned as the violet haired blader pulled out of him, trying to recover a little while his love kissed him again fully on the lips, making him taste the blueberry marmalade he used in their little session.

" We should really stop doing this, " Bryan looked around, glaring at the mess they made -flour, pancakes, marmalade all on the floor.

Ray blushed hard seeing a well known thick liquid on the table and on the floor as well, and he cringed, " This is the third time today I have to clean this kitchen up… I know you love pancakes and blueberries, but I am positive you have fetish for them ".

Bryan merely grinned before staring at him, " Were out of marmalade, " he stated, " And I still want my pancakes ".

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: last chapter! I ended it! WOO! I know, the thing with Tala and Kai was shorter than the one with Bryan and Ray, but I kinda get lost while trying to solve what I messed up -plus I think the last part contented all of you (it sure as hell contented me and Vampyre Neko ).

THANKS TO: ALL OF YOU I REALLY HAD SOME BOOST UP TO MY EGO. Sobs This is my actually first finished fic. I'm so proud... I really owe you lot reviewers something.

And… last really last thing, I think I'm gonna put some sort of sequel to this one. Maybe just a nice and fluffy one-shot, who knows, showing how they're doing. Just to remember they're happy now.

Maybe I will have some angsty sequel instead… maybe both. Who knows? Tell me what you think.

MF

PS I actually thought about having Kai and Tala have a baby (I mean, come on, who of you never thought about Male pregnancy?) but I just can't seem to have it right... it's not that normal, ne? So I think I will abandon the project. It's too strange even if I liked the idea. It would have been angsty.


End file.
